Two Destiny
by lovelyhellion777
Summary: Two brothers separated by death Centuries later their sons meet One child born in the ninja world an orphan feared and hated by many One child born in Japan an orphan well loved and taken care of by a loving mother and father Read as their fate collide...NO YAOI...there will only be minor romance or none at all.
1. Prologue

Katekyou Hitman Reborn X Naruto

**Two Destiny**

By: lovelyhellion777

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I am merely a fan with an over-active imagination, who had no choice but to write this story or die of an imagination overload.

Summary:

Two brothers finally meet after years of separation, only to be forced apart once again through death. It is centuries later when their sons find each other that the story really begins. One child born in the ninja world, an orphan feared and hated by many. One child born in Japan, an orphan well loved and taken care of, by a loving mother and father. Continue to read as the destinies of these two children unfold and the true meaning of family is told.

Prologue: Into the Future

"Giotto-nii…p—please take care of…Naruto." Minato choked out coughing up some blood. "R—remember what w—we talked about. S—send them there. D—d—do not forget."

"I won't forget, Minato." Primo whispered as he clutched Minato's quickly cooling body. A silent tear rolled down his face, landing softly on Minato's pasty cheeks. "Why is fate so cruel, Minato? For 20 years we were separated, to only meet for two weeks and then tear us apart again." Primo choked through the knot in his throat.

Minato smiled brightly, blue eyes dim, and reached up to flick Primo's forehead. "Fool. Even though it was only for two weeks, I am glad to have had the chance to know how great of a brother I had. After so many years, I was finally able to find my brother again and have my only wish granted. Fate is not so cruel, Giotto-nii, because it gave me two glorious weeks to meet my brother again. It even granted me another gift by letting me die in my brother's arms."

Primo grabbed the cold hands that had flicked his forehead. "Minato," he whispered tears rolling relentlessly down his face. "I am so fortunate to have had you as my brother and guardian. No matter what happens you are and will always be my precious little brother. Don't you ever forget that. There is nothing that can cut these bonds of ours."

Minato smiled and slowly shut his glassy blue eyes, "I…won't. I'll never…ever…f-forget that."

Primo sat on the ground clutching desperately on to his brother's cold and stiff body long after his last breath. Slowly, Primo released Minato's body and gently laid it on the ground. Carefully, he got up and walked over to the crying baby on the rock bed.

"Naruto," he whispered, gently lifting Naruto into his arms. At his touch, Naruto stopped crying and opened his large tear-filled blue eyes to stare directly into a pair of red-rimmed honey gold eyes. "You look exactly like your father." Primo sadly observed before leaving the ruins with Naruto in tow. It was time for their plans to start unrolling; they just needed to wait for their last arrival.

It was four days later that he went into his mansion and silently retrieved, their last arrival, his newborn son from his silent crib. Quietly he made his way to his study and set both babies on the settee. He went behind his desk, retrieved some paper and a pen, and began to write the letters. When he finished writing them, he carefully folded them and tucked each letter securely into the two babies' blankets. He went back to his desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a scroll. Carefully he tucked the scroll into Naruto's blankets.

"Sky, are they all here yet?" Primo called into the emptiness, gold eyes staring at the two sleeping babies.

"Yes, Boss. Everyone is gathered." A baby with a glowing orange pacifier replied followed by seven other babies with seven different colored glowing pacifiers.

"Do it," Primo commanded never taking his eyes off the two sleeping forms in the middle of the glowing circle.

"Hai, Boss." The babies replied in unison. A second later there was a bright flash of light that enveloped the study. When the light disappeared, the study was empty except for one lone figure. Primo stiffly made his way to his desk before slumping down on it. Slowly he rested his throbbing head on the desk. It seemed like hours later before there was a knock on the study door, when in fact it had only been 10 minutes. Hearing the knock, Primo jerked up from the desk and quickly straightened himself before allowing entrance.

"G," Primo whispered in a cracked voice when he saw whom it was.

G stood in the doorway and stared at his boss, shocked. He had never seen him like this ever before. Primo's normally calm honey gold eyes were bronze and dull. This was the first time he saw his boss with such a devastated and empty look in his eyes. You could clearly see the bruises under his eyes. Something terrible had happened.

"Boss, what happened?" G asked concerned as he approached Primo's side.

"Nothing, G." Primo shook his head stiffly. "Is everyone here?"

"They are," G answered as all the guardians started making their way in. "Everyone is here except for your Wind Guardian."

"My Wind Guardian?" All the guardians nodded as they stared at Primo, wondering if it was finally time for them to meet this mysterious wind guardian. "My Wind Guardian." A single tear rolled down his face. "Just like the wind, he comes and goes where ever it blows leaving behind a long line of tumultuous emotions. G, Knuckle, Alaudi, Asari, Lampo, and Demon Spade…my Wind Guardian is…dead."

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

**So, how was that? Please tell me what you think of it. This is only a story to test out the waters, so if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I won't continue with this story anymore.**

**Also I would like your help...please help me make up a better title for this story. I really don't like this title.**

**Now that I am done with my little speech...let us continue to our next chapter: THEIR FATES UNWIND**


	2. Chapter 1:  Their Fates Unwind

Naruto x Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Two Destiny**

By: lovelyhellion777

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I am merely a fan with an over-active imagination, who had no choice but to write this story or die of an imagination overload.

Chapter 1 – Their Fates Unwind

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

12-year-old Uzumaki Naruto sat alone in the back row of desks ignoring the loud murmurs of excitement and nervousness circulating around the room. Today was a day worthy of excitement and nervousness because today was the day of the genin test. If you pass the tests you will finally be an official shinobi.

Naruto was obviously uninterested in it though, especially since he knew that he was stronger than an average jounin. Although Naruto was only 12, he was a very accomplished 12-year-old. In fact had he not faked his 'stupid delinquent' mask he could even be called a genius or protégé. Even though Naruto was only 12, he had the soul of a battle weary man.

Naruto was raised in the Konoha Orphanage. He never knew his parents because they found him sleeping the Orphanage's front door step. The only artifacts found at the time were the blood scroll and a letter stuck in between his blankets. The only information on it was his name, Uzumaki Naruto, he was born on October 10th, the fact that his parents were dead and that he would be receiving his inheritance when he turns 8. And so, he did.

The first thing he was able to unseal from the blood scroll was a letter addressed to him.

Dear Naruto,

Hi there, son! How have you been doing these past few years? As for

me…if you're reading this, it is because I am no longer in this world. I started preparing this scroll for you the moment that I married your mother. I had a strong feeling that this scroll was going to come in handy one of these days, and I was right. I just want to say one thing before we continue with the letter. Naruto, no matter what you are or what you do, both your mother and I will always love you and support you.

Now let's continue with the explanation. Contained in this scroll are many of my jutsus and weapons. There are many different levels of seals placed inside this scroll. As you grow stronger, you will be able to open a stronger seal, so don't think that you can just open all the seals at once. Remember, one at a time. There will be further instructions as you go along and open more seals. I think that's all the explanations I'll give you for now. Go ahead and open the second seal.

Love,

Daddy & Mommy

After reading the letter, Naruto had set it down and unsealed the second seal. Once the cloud of smoke disappeared he saw that there was a letter along with a ring and another scroll. Carefully he picked up the letter, unfolded it, and started reading.

Naruto,

Sealed here is a ring and a scroll. First, is the scroll. It is the scroll that will teach you the basics of chakra and some of the skills and knowledge that a genin needs to know before they can learn harder, stronger, and more complex techniques. Once you master these techniques, you will learn how to unseal the third seal.

As for the ring, wear it around your neck where ever you go. Never take it off. Never allow anyone to see it. No matter what happens, the ring must remain with you. One day you will know the truth about the ring and when that day comes, you will have to decide which path you will take like I did.

Now get to it son, make me proud.

Love,

Daddy

P.S. Don't let anybody know of your abilities or strength. You must hide anything that you learn from here. Wait until the day there is something precious that you must protect. When that day comes unleash all your powers and protect it no matter what.

From that day on, Naruto wore the ring constantly around his neck and relentlessly studied each and every scroll that he unsealed. By the time he was 12, he had mastered most of the ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu that the lowest ranking jounins did.

He wasn't worried about the genin exam at all since he had planned to fail it from the very beginning. He didn't need to pass it since he had other plans with what he was going to do in the future.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the teacher said disgustedly as Naruto rose from his desk and stomped to the front. Many of the students snickered loudly while others jeered at him.

"Sensei, does he even need to take the exam? Just quickly fail him and get on to the next person. He is just a waste of time and effort." A certain pink haired girl jeered arrogantly. It was followed by loud jeers and shouts of agreement and high fives. "Yeah, sensei. The demon child isn't worth it."

The teacher simply snickered and told Naruto to follow him to the final testing room.

School was finally over and Naruto was the only student to fail the genin test. Naruto gave a brief grin when he heard the results, no one noticed his grin but for his only friend who was also sitting alone in the back of the classroom, in the corner opposite him.

His brunette friend stared at Naruto, confused. He was just told that he had failed and yet here he was grinning. Why? The brunette pondered on it for the rest of the school day. When they were finally dismissed, the brunette made his decision. _I am going to follow him, since I know that he'll never tell me the truth._ And so he did, just to be cautious, he hid his chakra signature and quietly followed his only friend out of the village and into the surrounding woods.

The brunette was amazed by what met his eyes. His blonde delinquent friend that everyone thought of as unskilled and stupid was definitely not so. The brunette watched with wide eyes as Naruto went through his taijutsu warm up. As Naruto twirled around, the fading sun caught onto something shiny around his neck. The brunette quickly glanced at it and noticed that it was a ring hanging on a chain around his neck. This was the first time that he had ever seen the ring. It seems like he was the only one who really saw them as friends.

When Naruto finished with his warm up, he pulled out the blood scroll and quickly unsealed it.

The brunette watched as Naruto pulled out a scroll from within his jacket pocket and opened it. He watched as Naruto pulled out another scroll and white sheet of paper from the first scroll. Naruto quickly attacked the white sheet of paper and, for the first time ever; he smiled a smiled that finally reached his blue eyes.

He was blown away by that smile. It was a smile that could rival the sun. He was shocked. This was the first time he had ever really seen Naruto smile. Through all the years he'd befriended Naruto, this was the first time Naruto had ever shown a true smile. Dazed, the brunette walked out of his hiding spot and asked, "Why don't you ever smile? Even though we've been friends since we were 7 years old, I had never seen you smile like you just did."

In a flash, Naruto had resealed everything in the scroll and placed it back into his orange jacket. He finally looked at the teenager standing in front of him. He was pale and had black hair that was shaped like a duck's butt and dark onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with blue sandals, Uchiha Sasuke, the only other loner in his class.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto growled as he glared at him, smile long gone.

Sasuke ignored the glare and continued walking towards Naruto. "Don't be so anti-social, dobe.'

"Really? If I'm anti-social, you must be a hermit." Naruto cut in sarcastically, glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

Sasuke brushed off Naruto's comment and asked with a glare of his own. "Why did you grin when you failed the test? From what I just saw, you are far from not qualifying. How strong are you really?"

Not really knowing how to answer him, Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke. "What I do or not do is none of your business, Uchiha."

A flash of pain flared through before he quickly masked it with anger. "It **is** my business, you usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled. "To me you are like a brother. To me, you are an unforgettable member of my family just like my mom, dad, and Itachi. We all love you and worry about you a lot. You are a part of our family, so don't you dare say that it is none of our business you dobe." Sasuke finished, breathing heavily, hands clenching Naruto's collar after giving him a violent shake, black eyes flashing red.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Naruto lost his icy glare and turned his head away. "I know that." Naruto choked out before breaking Sasuke's hold and falling back onto his own feet, blue eyes downcast and dim. "But we are not family and I am not your brother. Itachi is your brother."

"We are brothers in every way that counts but blood." Sasuke growled in reply.

Naruto finally turned his blue eyes up and looked straight at him, "That is why we are not brothers. That is why we are not a family. You can say what you want to, but in the end, we are still not a family."

"We are a family," Sasuke shouted at Naruto. "If not family…then was there ever a time when you saw me as a friend?"

"We are not a family," Naruto stubbornly replied slowly backing away from him. "But I will tell you one thing to show you my gratitude for treating me as a friend." Naruto paused clenching his fists. "I am leaving Konoha tonight."

"What?" Sasuke asked stunned by this news black eyes flashing. "What are you saying, dobe," his dark eyes stared intently into Naruto's guarded blue eyes.

"I am leaving Konoha," Naruto turned away from Sasuke and started walking away. Sasuke could do nothing but stand in place shocked to his very core. After six steps, Naruto stopped and without turning around said, "Thank you Sasuke. Even though I hid many things from you, and am not even related to you, you still call me brother. I really did see you as a friend. You are very important to me, but it is time for me to go. I was hesitant at first but after I had signed the Summoning Scroll that was passed down to me, my resolve is finally firm. I'm sorry that I had never treated you as a good friend, but in my heart you are a precious bond and friend. I'll never forget you my dear…brother. No matter where I go, I will never forget this precious first bond that I had made with you and your family." And with that said Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving in his wake a single drop of salty water which fell slowly to the ground.

"What the hell," Sasuke muttered before collapsing on the ground. "That dobe." A single tear trailed down his pale face, "A family does not need words like 'thank you' or 'sorry'. We just need each other. Friends are forever, time will not erase it." Silently he got up and made his way home. As he slowly made his way out of the woods he stopped and turned back to look at the place where he last saw Naruto disappear in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke cupped his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Naruto, we will always be here waiting for you to return because we are your family! We will wait for your return someday! So come back when you are ready to face us as a true family!"

"Someday, Sasuke. Someday." A silent tear fell down his whiskered tan face before he really left the woods.

**Namimori, Japan**

"So he is the little boy that you found on your doorstep 5 years ago." An old man in a purple flower print blue T-shirt and green khakis said as he sat across from Sawada Iemitsu, a gruff looking blonde haired man, observing the small child playing outside with his purple ball.

"Hai, Kyudaime. He is the boy we mentioned. It was 5 years ago that we found him on our doorstep. I had just returned from my 3 year long mission. He was wrapped in an orange blanket and found between its folds was this letter." Iemitsu stated as he handed the letter lying on the table to the 9th.

The old man turned away from the sight of the small boy playing with his ball and carefully unfolded the letter and started reading it.

Hello,

Thank you for taking in this child. His name is Tsunayoshi and was born on the 14th of October. Due to the circumstances we cannot tell you who he really is. Please take care of him and love him like we would have loved him if only we could. One more thing, if you find yourself unable to care for him then please contact CEDEF, they will take him in. Once again, thank you for taking him in and loving him in our place.

Sincerely,

Giotto

"Giotto, eh?" The old man muttered to himself absentmindedly tracing over the name with his calloused fingers. The instant he finished tracing over the name, a bright flame enveloped the letter and quickly devoured the letter leaving nothing behind but traces of ashes. Both the old man and Iemitsu stared at the ashes left behind with wide eyes.

"Did you see what the flames looked like? Tell me that what I just saw was not the imagination of an old man."

Iemitsu shook his head eyes also wide staring at the ashes resting on the Kyudaime's hands. "That was not your imagination, Kyudaime. I too saw it. The flames, they were so pure and bright as they enveloped the letter."

"There is no doubt about it, Iemitsu. This is the child that we have been waiting for for the past 200 years. He is Primo's child." The old man said gruffly as he turned his sight back to the laughing child playing outside. "He will be leading the next generation of the Vongola Family." The old man turned back to look at Iemitsu.

"Hai, Boss. With those flames, there is no doubt that that is Primo's letter. No one but Primo had the purest flames to have ever existed." Iemitsu nodded in confirmation. Suddenly they heard a loud cry from where Tsuna was playing followed by loud barks. Both of them quickly rushed to the doors and saw Tsuna being attacked (more like being licked like crazy) by a small dog.

The old man stayed back and watched as Iemitsu walked over and gently picked Tsuna up. It was because the old man was observing the child so closely that he was able to see the pure flames that had engulfed the child. These were so clean and pure that had he not been looking so closely he would have missed it. Iemitsu gently held Tsuna in his arms whispering gently trying to comfort the child and approached the old man.

"This boy has power." Iemitsu looked taken aback at what the old man had just said.

"However, it's still young." The old man extended his pointing finger with a flame burning at its tip. He reached forward and touched Tsuna's forehead with this finger. The moment he retracted his finger, Tsuna yawned and fell instantly asleep. "Good. Now his power will be unleashed when it's truly necessary. Now that it has been sealed, he will be able to live a normal life."

"Kyudaime…"

"If possible, I'd like to have you and this child live peacefully." The 9th said with sad eyes as he looked at the child sleeping innocently in his new father's arms.

"What do you mean, Boss?" Iemitsu asked as he looked into the 9th's sad brown eyes.

"Iemitsu, take good care of him. Let him live a normal life. When the time comes we will let him choose the life of a mafia boss or a normal civilian. Do not let anyone know of his existence because there are many who will come after his life if they know. And one more thing Iemitsu."

"Hai, Kyudaime?"

"Gather your most trusted men and search for **him**."

"You mean _**him**_?" Iemitsu asked eyes widening in shock.

"Yes. If Tsuna has appeared in this time, than it is only logic that **he** too has appeared in this time as well. Find **him** Iemitsu, I am sure that **he **doesn't wish to be alone any longer." The 9th finished firmly, his eyes glazed over with sadness and pain.

"Hai, Kyudaime. I will definitely bring **him** back to **his** family's bosom." Iemitsu promised, tightening his hold on the child sleeping innocently in his big arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

**So...are you ready to review now? Well get on with it, review quick so I can continue with it. When you review tell me what you REALLY think about it, flames are okay as long as they are more constructive flames then just merely flames, OKAY? Bye now, see you in chapter 2...If this story gets that far.**

**Remember: 5 Reviews are needed for this story to continue _**


	3. Chapter 2:  The Encounter

Naruto X Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Two Destiny**

By: lovelyhellion777

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I am merely a fan with an over-active imagination, who had no choice but to write this story or die of an imagination overload.

My Notes:

Thank you all my readers and reviewers. I am so happy to know that you all like this story. I have even more reviews than what I have requested for, this makes me very happy and greatly inspires me to keep on writing. I am very appreciative of all the critiques that were given. As for Sasuke, I know that not everyone liked him in here, but I had to change him some how since there was never an Uchiha massacre and he came from a loving family. (By the way, I didn't really like how I portrayed him as well but that is all what I got for now anyway.)

Many of you readers may be wondering what are the pairings in this story. Well I'm not exactly sure yet. Why? Because I know for a fact that I suck at writing romance (even after so many years of devouring romance novels and mangas). Not only do I suck at romance, I am no a great fan of the KHR female characters (excluding Tsuna's mom and Bianchi). But if you have a good pairing in mind just tell me, if I think it could work then I'll try to initiate it into the story. After all, this **is** a fanfiction, written for the fans by the fans…but I'm sorry to say that this will not be a yaoi and I will apologize before hand if things sound kind of yaoi-ish. I don't know how to portray friendship between guys really well, so bear with it.

By the way I am changing the timeline somewhat so that it will all fit together. So that means that I am going to make both Tsuna and Naruto be high schoolers in their freshmen year and they will be meeting each other some time before the Varia Arc. I will also add things that I find necessary, even if they really don't exist.

Another thing, you will find out the story behind Primo and Minato at a later date, it will be coming in small and short sequences just to wet your appetite so stay tuned, you won't know when I'll suddenly stick a part of history in there.

Sorry for taking so long, here is the story. ENJOY!

Chapter 2-The Encounter

A whiskered, blond hair, blue eyed boy stood outside the office building and contemplated whether he should go in or not. Namimori Rentals: Homes, Apartments, and Workspaces. 'I guess I better go in, since I'll be staying here for a while.' Mind made up, the blond boy opened the glass doors and entered the air-conditioned building.

"Excuse me," the blond called out to the only man bent over in deep concentration behind his desk. Hearing this, the brown haired man looked up from his papers and stared stoically at the whiskered blonde.

"Hi there. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am looking for a place to buy or rent." Naruto said taking a seat in front of the desk. 'It's pretty obvious that's the reason why I'm here'_._

"Then you have come to the right place. Umm…where are your parents or guardians?" The guy said frowning at the young boy standing in front of him. Used to this question, Naruto simply pulled out a simple slip announcing that he is a full-grown adult and his own guardian allowing him to make his own decisions (I don't believe that there is such a thing but this is my story therefore in this story there is such a thing so suck it up). Yamato took a quick glance over it before nodding his head in confirmation attempting a smile; it looked more like he had a horrible case of diarrhea, Naruto sweat dropped. "I am Yamato, a senior agent of Namimori Rentals. Is there something specific you are looking for?" Yamato inquired.

"Well…in fact there is…"

30 minutes later

"I have just the place for you, Uzumaki-san." Yamato said as he rummaged through his desk pulling out a set of keys and a large yellow file. "This place is close to both Namimori High School and the market place is also within a walking distance. It is also pretty big with old and traditional Japanese architecture, floor plan, and garden, and it also has its own dojo. There is also a small wooded area behind the dojo. The cost is also within your 340 million range. It comes fully furnished except for some basic essentials. It has also been slightly modernized allowing it to have indoor plumbing, electricity, and a gas stove. Both the wooden floors of the house and dojo are kept heated during the fall and winter seasons. Would you like to take a look at this property?"

Naruto nodded his head and followed Yamato to his car.

15 minutes later, Naruto signed the contract and the keys switched hands. Yamato thanked him for doing business with them and left with another attempt at a smile…it was just plain creepy.

Once Yamato was gone, Naruto left the house again and walked to the school to meet with the principal of Namimori High. After talking with the secretary, Naruto found out that the principal and the students were on their summer break and that he had to take the school entrance exam to be able to enter or transfer into that school. So a few days later he returned to the school, took the exam (passed it with flying colors – perfect score), had the interview, and was newly minted as the transfer student of Namimori High School.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

At the crack of dawn, Naruto woke up from his slumber and silently pulled on his orange training gear before stealthily making his way to the dojo. He finished his intense morning training regime and retreated to his house to quickly take a shower and prepare for school. It was as he was locking the gates to his house that he heard a loud explosion followed by screams and rushing feet. He was just about to go and see what was wrong when he felt an extremely strong and unnatural gust of wind go right by him, nearly knocking him over. Naruto quickly turned and caught sight of a small spiky brown-haired boy in nothing but a pair of striped boxers running down the street. "Namimori has crazy exhibitionists." He mumbled incredulously to himself before he roughly shook his head and continued his way to school.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

"Good morning, class," Umino Iruka cheerfully greeted his class.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." The class greeted back cheerfully before settling back into their seats.

"And how was everyone's summer break?" Iruka asked standing behind his teaching podium.

"Awesome. We went to a lot of the summer festivals and went to the beach too. It was very fun."

"Mine was boring. We had to stay with our grandparents. They wouldn't allow us to play videogames or watch TV. They didn't even have Internet. And their air conditioner broke last summer and they still didn't have it fixed yet so we suffered terribly."

The class started to talk in loud murmurs describing every detail of their 'awesome' or 'boring' summer break. Iruka sweat dropped.

"Class," Iruka called out in a loud commanding voice, quickly silencing the students. "I would like to say welcome back and introduce you to your new classmate." Iruka looked at the closed classroom doors at the front of the class. "Uzumaki-kun, you can come in now." Slowly the doors slid open and revealed a tall blond haired blue-eyed boy. He was, in fact, a pretty handsome boy and if you looked carefully enough you would notice three faint whisker-like marks on both sides of his cheeks. He was dressed in the issued school uniform. He had a tall athletic build and the instant the girls in the class set eyes on him…they were goners.

"Uzumaki-kun, introduce yourself to your classmates." Iruka instructed as he settled behind his desk. 'Great, I have another idol in my class. As if having Yamamoto and Gokudera wasn't enough. Now I'll have Uzumaki and his fan girls too.' Iruka gingerly rubbed his head already feeling a migraine coming his way. He resolutely ignored the hearts jumping out of the girls' eyes.

Naruto bowed awkwardly to his teacher before he turned to the chalkboard to carefully write his name on it. Finally he turned to the rest of his classmates and gave them the same awkward bow with a nervous smile. "Hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto. I just moved into town over summer break so I'll be in your care. Please take good care of me." His loud and carefully enunciated words, belied the twisting knot in his belly.

"KYAAAAA! HE IS SOOOOOOO COOL!" Sudden loud squeals rent the air causing Naruto's brow to twitch.

"OHHHHH! HE IS SOOOOOOO CUTE WITH THAT NERVOUS SMILE!"

"I WANT TO CUDDLE HIM...KAWAIIIII!"

"Quiet girls," Iruka shouted over the loud din. Once everyone was quiet again, Iruka asked, "Since we want to get to know you better, why don't you answer some of your classmates' questions, Uzumaki-kun."

"Hai," Naruto nodded his head in Iruka's direction before nervously glancing around the classroom.

"Uzumaki-kun, you said that you just moved into town over summer break. So where did you live before coming here?" Sasagawa Kyoko, s girl with short brown hair, asked curiously.

"I lived in Italy for about 3 and a half years before coming here." At this, Gokudera's silver head jerked up and he stared intently at the transfer student. 'Italy? Who is this kid?' Gokudera's sharp eyes quietly observed Naruto and every word and move that he had said and made since he had entered the classroom. 'I will have to keep a close eye on this boy, just in case he brings trouble to Juu-daime.'

"Do you play any sports?" Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball nut, asked excitedly nearly jumping out of his seat.

"I did play some sports back in Italy," Naruto responded indiferently, looking at Yamamoto who was nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Which sport was your main sport?" Yamamoto stared back still smiling and jumping in his seat.

"Kendo."

Yamamoto blinked his brown eyes, surprised. "They had kendo in Italy?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared irately back, his nervousness forgotten. "Its not like Italy is in the middle of nowhere. Of course they had kendo."

"I see, how foolish of me." Yamamoto let out a loud laugh. "If you don't join the kendo club here than why don't you try out for our baseball club? We have a pretty good team this year."

Naruto's irate frown turned into a slight grin as the left corner of his lip lifted. "I'll think about it." All the girls released a loud sigh of admiration and love.

Before the questioning session became too long, Iruka quickly clapped his hands and turned to Naruto, "Uzumaki-kun, welcome to class 1-A. Let's have you sit in the empty seat behind Sawada-kun." Iruka pointed to a small spiky brown haired boy at the back of the room. Naruto nodded his head and headed to where the teacher had directed him.

The closer he got to his seat the more he noticed that the boy looked very familiar. 'I wonder where I had seen him before.' Naruto kept trying to recall him when he suddenly stopped right in front of Sawada and released a loud "OHHH! IT'S YOU!"

Surprised by the loud shout, Tsuna fell back in his chair and stared with wide eyes at the new transfer student. "H-h-hai?"

Naruto continued to stare at the spiky haired kid, trembling in his seat. "You're the crazy exhibitionist I saw running around this morning."

"Hai?" Tsuna released a loud squeak.

"You're amazing," Naruto said with a wide smile, before sticking out his hand for a handshake. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, please take care of me."

'Oh no! What should I do? This guy seems a little crazy. One moment he's nervous and unfriendly and the next moment he's smiling like crazy and as friendly as Barney? Someone get me away from here. I just want a normal school life.' Tsuna whined in his head. Hesitantly he stuck out his hand, "I-I-I am Sa-Sawada Ts-Tsunayoshi." Just as their hands were about to clasp each other in a handshake, another hand appeared out of nowhere and roughly jerked Tsuna's hand away.

"Juu-daime," Gokudera cried out as he stood stiffly between Tsuna and the transfer student. "Don't get too close to him. He might be an assassin hired to kill you."

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Tsuna stared confusedly at Gokudera's back. "A-a-a-assassin?"

Gokudera glared darkly at Naruto, Naruto stared right back at him blue eyes unflinching. "Stay away from Juu-daime, or I'll make you suffer." Gokudera threatened menacingly, teeth barred.

"Maah maah, Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto said automatically putting a friendly arm around his shoulders. "Don't be so mean to Uzuamki-kun."

"Don't touch me, you baseball nut!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto angrily, fiercely shoving off Yamamoto's arm.

"Mahh mahh, let's all be friends, neh?" Yamamoto grinned his famous '_baseball nut grin_' at Gokudera, ignoring his anger. Yamamoto turned to look at Naruto and his smile widened. "Neh, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Believe it," Naruto grinned right back, a huge grin on his tanned face, blue eyes twinkling like stars.

This caused Gokudera to turn away from Yamamoto and start yelling at Naruto instead. "We are NOT friends, you blond whiskers."

"Really?" Naruto whispered heartbrokenly, giving Gokudera the full impact and exposure to his strongest weapon, the tearful puppy-dog eyes. "Are we really not friends?"

Gokudera stared at Naruto incredulously. **BLINK BLINK**. _3…2…1…I win._ "We-We ca-can be f-f-friends…if you want to."

"Really?" Naruto said, tearful puppy-dog eyes still on full blast.

"Y-yeah. Really…ju-just don't show me those eyes ever again." Gokudera nearly shouted in fear trembling inaudibly in his shoes.

"Okay," Naruto's tearful puppy-dog eyes suddenly changed back to his cheerful blue ones. 'They work like a charm.' He glanced around Gokudera's body and glanced at Tsuna. "See, we're all friends now. Isn't that great?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. 'Oh god! Why am I always stuck with these weirdoes?' He bemoaned his miserable fate. 'Great! Now I am stuck with the three idols of class 1-A. How much longer must I suffer?' Inside his head tears were falling like rivers, but on the outside he only gave Naruto a small trembling grin. "Umm, yeah, umm, it's, umm, great?"

Naruto continued to smile at him before he turned to Yamamoto, who was laughing like a baseball nut when he saw how Gokudera had just gotten owned by Naruto's tearful puppy eyes, and his grin widened even further. "I think I will take you up on that invitation, Yamamo-" he was unceremoniously interrupted by a loud whack to his head followed by three other whacks on three other heads.

"Ouch! What was that for…Sen-sei?" All four of them rubbed their tender heads, Iruka glared ominously at them, **GULP!**

"Go sit down," Iruka said in a _very_ soft and controlled tone, his normally tranquil brown eyes hard as steel.

"Hai," all four of them squeaked before Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed to their seats. Naruto quickly slid into the seat behind Tsuna and Tsuna huddled into a small ball in his chair. 'I-I di-didn't e-even d-d-do anything_,_'Tsuna wept silently to himself.

At last the class finally settled down. Iruka grinned and returned to the front of the classroom and class was finally able to start.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto sat in his chair with his arms cushioning his head on the desk. It was almost lunchtime so Naruto was quietly and tiredly contemplating where he was going to have his lunch and afternoon nap.

Just as the bell rang for lunch period, he decided to have his lunch on the school rooftop where he believed would be partially quiet with the warm sun and the cool summer breeze.

Slowly he treaded up the stairs and quietly slid the rooftop doors open. Before he could even open the doors all the way, there were loud shouts, laughter, cursing, and explosions. Naruto quickly slammed the doors shut, turned around and fled. 'I do not want to get involved.'

"Now where should I go to eat my lunch?" Naruto pondered as he paced the silent halls. Outside was a definite NO because that would be where over half the student body would be. His classroom was also a big fat NO; there would never be any peace and quiet in that fan girl obsessed room. Naruto released a violent shudder. He finally found himself face to face with a dead end, which was very weird. 'The school had dead ends? I thought the hallways went around in a circle.'

He noticed that there was a single door to his left, was it a storage room? Curious, Naruto slowly approached it and read the sign posted above it. "'Disciplinary Committee'," Naruto read rubbing his blond hair. By the sound of it, it seemed like it would be a quiet and eerie place to be. Naruto took a gulp of air before slowly sliding the door open. He was excited by what met his blue eyes.

There was a tan couch in the middle of the room paired up with a small wooden coffee table and two single person couches. On one side of the wall stood a large cabinet. Large windows ran along the outer wall revealing a great view of the school field, and set right in front of these windows was a large desk with the most comforting looking leatherback swivel chair behind it. Smiling excitedly, Naruto ran to all the windows and slid them open. The moment he opened the window a strong playful gust of wind blew in. He laughed gleefully as it surrounded him and started playing with his shockingly bright blond hair. Shaking his head ruefully, Naruto retreated to the leatherback swivel chair and proceeded to eat his lunch on the super clean and organized table.

"This is perfect," Naruto yawned after finishing his lunch. "I'm coming here for lunch from now on." With another loud yawn Naruto finally drifted into sleep, the playful gust of wind slowly settling around him before gently embracing his sleeping form.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

The school day had finally ended and the students should have all left the school by now. Hibari Kyoya, President of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High School, quietly made his way to his office.

'Someone has disturbed my room…I'll bite them to death,' Hibari threatened evilly as he bent down to pick up the single strand of hair which had been dislodged when some herbivore had dared to enter _HIS_ territory. With his tonfa in hand, Hibari carefully slid the door open and surveyed the room. The moment his eyes swept to his desk, they froze. His black pupils turned even darker, its coldness enhanced by three-fold. 'How dare he…I will bite him to death.' In a flash of movement, Hibari flew across the room and swung his tonfa in a downward motion aiming for the blonde head hanging off the arm of _HIS_ chair. Just as he was about to hit the blond head, it disappeared followed by a loud **THUNK **and loud hisses of pain…from the floor. Hibari blinked his eyes dumbfoundedly (this he'll never admit) for a second before he shook it off. 'He was just lucky that he fell before my attack could hit him.' His dark eyes sharpened before he raised his tonfa once more and went for the attack.

**THUNK**

He'd missed. The blond head had rolled to the other side hissing in pain when Hibari had tried to strike him causing him to hit the floor only.

**THUNK**

This time the blond head had rolled to the other side hissing in pain when Hibari had struck.

It was at this time that Naruto finally noticed that there was an angry brunette trying to murder him in his sleep. Ignoring the pain in his head, Naruto quickly jerked into a sitting position before backing away from the murderous presence in front of him. Sky blue eyes met with dark angry black eyes. Naruto gulped, "A-ano-neee…"

Without pause, Hibari swung at the blond head with his left tonfa. Naruto widened his eyes before quickly ducking under the tonfa and scrambling onto his feet. Slowly he backed away from the murderous presence…well he tried to until he ended up with his back against the window. Was this how he was going to die? Bashed to death by an angry emo? No way was he going to die like this. Naruto wasn't going to allow himself to die this way. The only way he was willing to die was the way of a 'Hero's Death'. Not this lame-ass death. Hell no!

Naruto took in a large lung-full of air and screamed out the only word he knew would work (you could obviously tell he has had practice…many years of practice). "**FIRE!**"

And Hibari was upon him; "I'll bite you to death…Herbivore."

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn, a baby in a hitman suit and hat with small curly sideburns, said jumping out from one of his secret passages in the school (in this case the fire hydrant box attached to the wall).

"H-h-hai?" Tsuna stuttered, pausing in mid-step. He had just finished his cleaning duties and was finally going home when he had been stopped by Reborn.

"Where's the baseball kid and octopus head?" Reborn asked jumping onto Tsuna's thin shoulders.

"Umm, Yamamoto-kun is at baseball practice. Since the summer baseball tournament is coming up very soon they have to hold longer practices now. As for Gokudera," Tsuna made his way slowly down the empty hallway. "One of the teacher asked him to stay behind and help tutor some of the students who needed help."

"Ohh?" Reborn remarked. "Then why aren't you in that little session, Dame-Tsuna? You're the only one who really needs—" Before Reborn could finish, he was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream.

"**FIRE!**"

Tsuna jerked to a stop, looking for the source of the scream. It was coming from the end of the hallway. For some strange reason, Tsuna had already started running in its direction before Reborn could order him to do anything. 'Hmm…my tutoring seems to have gone really well. He is already showing it.' Reborn smiled spine-chillingly to himself. Tsuna shivered in mid-run.

"Oh no," Tsuna cried out dismayed as he stared at the closed door in front of him. "The Disciplinary Committee room."

"Open it, dame-Tsuna." Reborn commanded, somehow still standing on Tsuna's shoulder.

"B-b-but i-it's th-the Dis-Disciplinary Comm-Committee room," Tsuna shakily stuttered staring wildly at the door.

"Open it—**CLICK**."

"Hai," Tsuna squeaked before he reached for the door with unsteady hands. Tsuna slowly slid the door open and stopped the instant he saw what was going on in the room. "Re-Reborn," Tsuna squeaked fearfully as he stared at the two people in the room.

Reborn ignored Tsuna's weird breathing and squeaking sound from next to him and stared sharply at the two students fighting in the room. Not a single movement escaped from his sharp hitman eyes. Reborn watched as the whiskered student quickly and carefully evaded each and everyone of Hibari's swing. He watched as the whiskered student paused allowing Hibari's swing to touch him before lessening its impact and making it seem like he had been hit. 'Hibari Kyoya, the head of Namimori High School's Disciplinary Committee, holds the position as the most dangerous guy in school. Sounds interesting. As for Whiskers there, he is also very good being able to evade each and every attack so accurately and easily. Although I only wanted to assess Hibari Kyoya as a new recruit maybe I should also invite Whiskers to join Tsuna's family too. They would make great allies, plus they are also both very interesting.'

Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulders and landed on the floor next to Tsuna's still form. "Dame-Tsuna, go help Whiskers."

"Nani?" Tsuna exclaimed falling on his rear-end. "N-n-no w-way. Th-this has no-nothing to d-do with m-m-me s-so le-leave m-me a-alone." He stuttered fearfully backing away from the partially opened door and the two fighting students. "I-if I go…Hi-Hi-Hibari-sssan wi-will bi-bi-bitemetodeath." He let out in one breath.

Reborn stood in front of Tsuna's shaking form and shook his head ruefully. "Leon," the chameleon on his hat jumped into his hands and turned into a gun.

"NO! NO WAY! REBORN!" **BANG** "I will help Whiskers!" Tsuna slammed the door open and entered the room, both students stopped and stared at the half-naked boy standing in front of the door.

"Oh, it's the exhibitionist from this morning." Naruto exclaimed as he stared at Tsuna and his striped boxer.

"Herbivore, for interrupting my fight, I will bite you to death." Hibari threatened, glaring at Tsuna.

"I will help Whiskers," Tsuna screamed once more before he grabbed Leon who had already changed into slipper. Tsuna rapidly approached Hibari and swung down the slipper, knocking him on the head causing him to take a few steps away from Naruto.

The instant that Hibari moved back, Tsuna grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out the window…wait…what? The window? Yes, the window.

Hibari rushed to the windows and looked out; all he saw was a long trail of dust. 'Is Tsuna really an herbivore?' Hibari turned away from the windows and looked at his desk, there was a baby sitting on it.

"Oh, the baby." Reborn nodded his head and continued looking at Hibari. "What are you doing here? Are you finally ready for our fight?"

"Do you know Whiskers?" Reborn asked ignoring Hibari's question. He merely shook his head. "What do you think?"

Hibari stared at the baby silently. After a minute or so, Hibari finally opened his mouth. "A carnivore. Sly as a fox hunting its prey, beware of him. He may look weak, but only to capture his prey." Hibari smirked forebodingly, "I want to fight him seriously next time. Next time, I will definitely bite him to death." Saying this, he walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Reborn grinned as he remembered what Hibari had said. "A carnivore, ehh? First time I heard Hibari say that. Now we really got to have Whiskers and Hibari." Reborn released a small chuckle before he jumped off the desk and open its bottom drawer before jumping in and disappearing. The room was finally back to its normally silent self except for the sudden gust of wind rattling the windows as it escaped in search of its master.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

Vongola Family Headquarters

"Iemitsu, have you found **him** yet?" Timoteo asked as he looked at the shorthaired blond man standing across from his desk.

Iemitsu shook his head. "I apologize, I could not find him. It has been more than ten years since we started this furious search for **him**, and it has produced no fruit."

"So you are saying that **he** is still missing," Timoteo stated sadly old wizened amber eyes crinkled in grief.

Iemitsu shook his head again. "No, Kyuu-daime. What I meant to say was that we have not found **him** but we have found Talbot. After years of searching, Talbot may be the key to finding **him**. Now that we have Talbot's assistance, we now have a greater chance of finding **him**."

"I see, that really is great news." Timoteo smiled briefly before it disappeared into a worried frown. "Then go, Iemitsu, go quickly and find **him**. The time is upon us, soon Tsuna will make his choice and his guardians must stand by his side. We must find **him**, it is time for **him** to take up his role. For centuries, the Vongola Family had been able to remain strong without their Wind Guardian, but the times have changed. If Tsuna had appeared at this time than it proves that we will need our Wind Guardian more than ever before. The Vongola Family will no longer be able to stand without their Wind Guardian anymore."

"I know, Kyuu-daime." Iemitsu replied worriedly as well, brows furrowed in slight frustration. "Without the Wind Guardian, the Vongola Family will be doomed. For centuries we avoided this fate, but we can no longer do that. So no matter what we, the CEDEF, will definitely find **him**. I will take my leave then." Iemitsu bowed before retreating from the room.

Once Iemitsu left, Timoteo folded his hands together in silent prayer and silently touched his forehead with is folded hands. "Xanxus, you heard everything did you not? Leave now, I have already promised you that I will not interfere with what you plan to do to Tsuna and his family. The only thing I ask of you is to not interfere with our search for **him**."

He heard a soft rustle of clothes before he felt a sudden pain on his neck. Before Timoteo lost consciousness, he heard a low growl. "I will destroy **him** and have my own Wind Guardian take his place. After all I will be the next Vongola leader."

To Be Continued

My Notes:

This is all that I have right now. I hoped you all enjoy it and I apologize for taking soooooo long to update, but be prepared for even longer time in between each updates, especially since school has begun again. I'll try to write as much as I can during my free time as much as possible. Right now I am just about done with chapter 3, I just need to add some details and do a lot of editing on it.

Any way, as I stated from earlier I don't know how to pair them off so if you have any strong suggestions…tell me. I'll do my best to add the romance into my story without spoiling it.

And once again I would really like to thank all my readers and reviewers for giving me such wonderful feedback. I will definitely do my best with this story.

One more thing, I have to tell everyone this otherwise that person will get angry with me. It was **wmbs** who suggested that I should have Primo and Minato be related…from there we just got carried away talking about this story. Other than that suggestion, I really did write this story all by myself.


	4. Chapter 3:  Observations

Naruto X Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Two Destiny**

By: lovelyhellion777

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I am merely a fan with an over-active imagination, who had no choice but to write this story or die of an imagination overload.

I apologize for taking so long to update. I have been so busy lately with so many other research papers and essays to write. Please remember to review, hearing from all of you will help me write and update faster and better, so don't forget.

Answers to my reviewers' questions:

**To Meteorthunder3**, about your question as to whether Tsuna will be able to use chakra or not will depend on what he wants. So you'll have to wait until I get Naruto and Reborn to ask whether Tsuna wants to learn to use chakra or not first.

**To kuro-hebi13**, both Naruto and Tsuna are the same age. I just wanted to start their stories at different parts of their lives, but they are the same age so don't get confused if you see them going to school together and have the same homeroom.

Thank you to all my reviewers. If you have any questions or are confused with something, just ask it and I will answer it in the next chapter. So remember to read and review!

Chapter 3: Observation

Tsuna sat in his desk smiling blissfully to himself as he remembered about this morning's peacefulness. That morning, for some reason Reborn wasn't present, so his mother had woken him up instead of Reborn's violent kick or Lambo's pink grenades. He got to eat his breakfast without Lambo's loud tantrums or Reborn stealing food from his plate. He even made it to school 20 minutes early. Tsuna's blissful thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of thundering feet and a loud shout.

"Juu-daime," Gokudera came screaming into the classroom before rushing to Tsuna's desk. "Gomenee, Juu-daime." Gokudera begged. "Please forgive me for not walking you home yesterday!"

Tsuna stared blankly at Gokudera before slowly nodding his head. Gokudera finally relaxed a little. "Thank you, Juu-daime, for forgiving me. Did you reach home safely last night, Juu-daime?"

At the mention of last night, Tsuna froze in his seat and turned a deathly shade of white. With a pale face he recalled last night's events.

**FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT**

After attacking Hibari, Dying Will Tsuna had swiftly jumped out of the second story building with Naruto in tow and deserted the school grounds. They had been running for a few minutes now before Naruto finally spoke up. "Ano…you can let me go now," Naruto said looking at the half-naked boy who was still carrying him under his arms. Tsuna turned crimson and quickly released Naruto, the Dying Will bullet's effect now gone. Naruto smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for saving me Boxer Boy."

Tsuna's face turned another shade redder. "My name is not Boxer Boy, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Naruto's smile merely widened and brightened. "I know, but Boxer Boy suits you better since every time I see you you're always running around in your boxers."

Unable to come up with a good comeback, Tsuna turned away and stalked off in the direction of his home. It took him a while to realize that he was being followed. He suddenly turned around and glared furiously at Naruto. "Stop following me."

Naruto grinned raising his 2 arms up in surrender. "I'm not following you, Boxer Boy. That's my house right there," Naruto pointed to a place over Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna couldn't help but gape like a fish out of water as he stared in awe at the huge wooden gates in front of him.

"This is your home?" Tsuna pointed incredulously at the wooden gates, his head swiveling back and forth between the gates and Naruto. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

"Well, have a good night," Naruto cheerfully dismissed him before unlocking the gates and closing it in Tsuna's face.

Tsuna continued to stare unblinkingly at the gate for a minute or so before he finally turned and continued towards his house. Just as he was about to walk pass the wrought iron gates to his house, he stopped and turned around. He quickly retraced his steps and found himself in front of Naruto's house again. This time, paying closer attention to his surroundings, Tsuna made his way to the gates of his house. He did this a couple times before everything finally clicked together…they were neighbors.

In a slight panic, Tsuna rushed into his house and confronted his mother in the kitchen where she was just setting the table. Bianchi was already in the kitchen as well helping Tsuna's mother set the table while Reborn was already sitting in his chair waiting to be served. Tsuna ignored them and turned to his mother. "Okaa-san, since when did we have a house like that next door?" Tsuna pointed in the direction of Naruto's house.

Nana turned from the dining table and looked thoughtfully at an unclothed Tsuna. "Oh Tsuna-dear, go put on some clothes or else you'll catch a cold. And about that house, it has always been there. You probably never noticed it because no one lived in it until early this summer."

Reborn's brow twitched. _So Whiskers has been here since summer break, and yet I never felt his presence. *__**evil chuckle**__*****__ He is definitely the next candidate for dame-Tsuna's family._ Reborn chuckled ominously before interrupting their discussion. "So, kaa-san, do you know anything about our new neighbor?"

"Hmm…" Nana thought with a slight frown marring her smooth brows. "Let's see, if I remember correctly, he came over just a few days after Tsuna and the rest of you went to the beach for summer break. He was such a polite child you know? He didn't really talk much about himself though, so I don't really know much about him. In fact, I didn't even know that he was going to attend Tsuna's school."

"I see, thank you, kaa-san." Reborn said as he thought about this mysterious Whiskers. _Whiskers gets more and more mysterious every time I learn something about him._

"No problem, Reborn-san." She smiled at Reborn before she turned around and looked at Tsuna's dumbfounded face. "Now Tsuna-dear, be nice friends with Naruto-kun, okay? He is such a dear boy. Why don't you bring him over for dinner sometime?"

Tsuna could do nothing but look back at his mother and nod his head. Nana released a huge smile before telling him, once again, to go and get come clothes on for dinner since it was about done. Like a zombie, he trudged up the stairs and into his room. Finally alone, he released a long silent cry of pain. "Why me?" Once he regained his composure, he quickly changed and went downstairs before Lambo and Reborn could steal his dinner.

It was long after dinner and Tsuna was getting ready for bed when he remembered his conversation with his mother from earlier. 'Maybe I'll try and be nicer to him tomorrow. Although I don't know if we could be friends.' He was just about to nod off with this thought when he was unceremoniously kicked by Reborn.

"What is it Reborn?" Tsuna asked tearfully rubbing his swelling head. He sat up and stared at the baby.

"That boy you saved today, Uzumaki Naruto." Reborn sat on Tsuna's pillow.

"What about him?" Tsuna questioned tiredly.

"I will be observing him for the next two weeks to see if he is fit to be your new family member." Reborn stated rationally.

It took Tsuna a full minute to process this information, ten seconds to scream "NO!" and half a millisecond to be knocked out cold. "Hmm…seems like he still needs a lot more to work on." In a flash, Reborn was in his hammock in his sleeping gown and fast asleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

By this time, Tsuna's happy smile was gone and he anxiously glanced around him looking for the head of blond hair.

"Good morning, Boxer Boy," came a loud and cheerful shout from behind him. Tsuna jerked up from his seat, knocking it over in his surprise.

"U-U-Uzumaki-kun," Tsuna squeaked glancing at the energetic blond now standing in front of him.

"Uzumaki," Gokudera glowered from next to Tsuna.

Naruto just smiled cheerfully back at the two and continued, "You can call me Naruto, we're friends right? Especially since you saved me yesterday, nee, Boxer Boy?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded his head and mumbled, "Hai, Naruto…kun?"

"Who in the world do you think you're addressing, Uzumaki? This here is Juu-daime. Address him correctly or I'll kick your ass." Gokudera threatened. Before he could continue with further threats to physically harm Naruto, Yamamoto bounced into the classroom and swung a long lanky arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Yamamoto greeted the three of them. Gokudera violently shoved Yamamoto's arm away from his shoulders ignoring him.

"Juu-daime, what does he mean by you saving him last night?" Gokudera asked, remembering the first part of what Naruto had said.

"It was nothing, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said not wanting to talk or even remember about last night's events. Well too bad, he had no such luck because loud-mouth Naruto was there so he obviously spilled the beans.

"Last night was definitely not 'nothing', Boxer Boy." Naruto exclaimed before motioning for Gokudera and Yamamoto to gather closer. "Last night Boxer here saved me from getting bitten to death by a scary looking boy carrying two tonfas."

Gokudera turned towards Tsuna all starry-eyed and smiling. "Juu-daime, you really are deserving of the title of the next Vongola leader. I am so happy to be the right-hand man of the next Vongola leader."

Yamamoto laughed and turned to a red faced Tsuna, "I knew you had it in you, Tsuna. I guess Hibari is no match for you, nee?" Tsuna's red face turned pale.

Naruto stood back and laughed as he saw Tsuna's face quickly change colors from white to red and back to white again. He found it fun to poke fun of Tsuna and he found it entertaining to irritate and aggravate Gokudera. As for Yamamoto…he still needs to think about it.

Before the group could continue any further into their conversation, Iruka-sensei walked in and ordered them to their seats. Everyone reluctantly retreated to their seats each with a different thought in mind of their day.

Tsuna looked at the retreating backs and wiped his brow with a sigh of relief. 'Thank you, Iruka-sensei.'

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

Classes were finally over and it was time for club activities. Naruto wandered the halls a little while before making his way to the kendo dojo. Once he arrived, he quietly slipped into the club room and watched as two students sparred in the center while some were watching and others practicing off to the side. Unbeknownst to him, a group of fan girls had stealthily followed him and were now discussing their current love interest in loud squeaks and laughter.

"Did you hear that Uzumaki-kun is one of the best kendo martial artists in Italy?" A long haired brunette squeaked to the girls around her, they all squealed in return.

"Isn't he awesome? I looked up his name last night and found that he appeared out of nowhere with no knowledge of kendo and quickly rose to be the top kendo martial artist in Italy. He is so cool!" Another girl squealed breathlessly to the rest of the group.

Naruto suddenly felt a cold chill run down his back. Slowly he turned to look behind him and sweat dropped. Seriously, don't these girls have anything else to do other than stalk him all day? Naruto looked away from the gaggle of girls behind him and went in search of the team captain, completely missing the shadow of a small form sitting underneath the bench next to the group of gossiping girls. He quickly found the captain across the room trying to chat up a girl. Naruto rolled his blue eyes sardonically before he approached him.

"Mochida-taichou," Naruto shouted as a greeting, jumping in front of him and the girl.

Mochida turned from the girl and glared at the foreigner, irritated with his interruption. The girl, Ana, released a huge sigh of relief as she was saved from the unwanted attentions of the kendo club captain. Once she turned to look at her savior, hearts jumped out from her eyes and saliva drooled down her mouth. Mochida ignored him and returned his attention to Ana. The moment he saw Ana's enthralled look, he turned right back and glared venomously at him.

Naruto smiled, and the girl dropped into a dead faint.

"What the hell do you want, foreigner," Mochida growled jealously after ordering his kohai to take the girl to the infirmary.

Naruto continued to grin and with a friendly tone, introduced himself. "Ohayo, I am Uzumaki Naruto. First year, class A. I would like to see how strong the kendo team here is." Naruto politely bowed. At this, all the girls release a loud sigh. 'So handsome and polite.'

Mochida clenched his teeth before loudly boasting, "As if a foreigner like you would know what kendo is. Our school is one of the strongest in the district and I am one of the top 10 strongest in this school alone."

Naruto raised a blond brow before giving Mochida a disbelieving smirk. "Really? You sure don't look like it because all I see is an egotistical idiot trying to pick up an unwilling girl." All the girls giggled merrily at Naruto's dead-on remark. Even some boys couldn't help bursting into laughter at the true statement.

Mochida turned bright red in humiliation and anger. "Shut up!" He shouted, effectively silencing the dojo. He turned to glare angrily at the foreigner and pointed an angry finger at him. "How dare you humiliate me foreigner. Do you actually think that YOU can win against me?"

Naruto stared intently at the angry finger pointing at him before his cheerful smile widened even further. "Yep!" All the girls swooned.

Mochida's face reddened even further, defying all logic of redness (AN: is there such a thing?). "Fine, then I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I will let you be in the club and be your slave for the rest of the school year, but if you lose, you will kneel down to me in apology and be my slave for the rest of the school year." He finally finished, taking in short angry breaths.

Naruto chuckled hysterically, his body bent in half with tears of mirth streaming down his tanned scarred cheeks. Once he was calmed down enough, he stood back up, wiped his eyes of the excess moisture and looked sharply into Mochida's brown eyes. Smirk on his lips, Naruto said, "Deal."

The moment that his eyes met with the foreigner's sharp blue eyes, Mochida felt a cold chill crawl up his spine, what the hell had he gotten myself into?

"Shinai or bokkun, armor?" Naruto asked jovially as he glanced at the shinai and bokkun around the dojo. At Mochida's stiff nod, Naruto retrieved a long slender bokkun and approached the ring where Mochida was already standing in his full armor, bokkun in hand.

"Aren't you going to put on the armor?" Mochida asked irritated at Naruto's denseness.

Naruto smirked, "I won't be needing it. After all you wouldn't even be able to put a touch me."

Mochida glared darkly at him, teeth clenched. "We will have a 3 round battle. Same tournament rules apply. I assume you know them, Uzumaki-kun," Naruto nodded. "The one judging our duel will be vice-captain, Ono Sora." A tall brunette with short brown-hair nodded in Naruto's direction before moving to the sideline.

"Prepare yourselves," Sora announced loudly silencing the dojo. Both Mochida and Naruto raised their bokkun in front of them. Everyone stared at the 2 duelists with abated breath. "Fight!"

With a loud shout, Mochida dashed forward, slashing his bokkun downward towards Naruto's head. Just as his bokkun was about to touch the blonde's hair, he disappeared. The next thing he knew, his bokkun had flown out of his hands, his mask was askew, and Naruto was standing next to him with his bokkun on the side of his torso.

There was a moment of complete silence before Sora cleared his throat and said into the silent dojo, "Men-bu strike, Kote-bu strike, and Do-bu strike. Round 1 goes to Uzumaki-kun." At this announcement, the girls released squeals, calling out Naruto's name in ecstasy.

The next 2 rounds ended the same way, with Mochida being able to do nothing but stand in his spot. The 3rd round finally came to an end with Sora's announcement, "Third round goes to Uzumaki-kun. Duel ends with Uzumaki Naruto as the winner with 3 wins and no losses."

All the girls cheered, while the boys could only stare in awe at Naruto's strength. Mochida was livid. First he had lost a duel for Kyoko's hand with dame-Tsuna, and now he just lost to a foreigner.

Stiffly Mochida approached Naruto and stuck out a stiff hand, "Welcome to Namimori High's Kendo Club," He said stiffly through clenched teeth.

Naruto smiled and took Mochida's offered hand. "I am not joining the team, Mochida-senpai, but I will accept you as my slave for the rest of the school year."

Mochida released a low growl before jerking his hand away; he gave Naruto a death glare.

"See you later, Sen—pai," Naruto cheekily said as he left the dojo and its still laughing audience.

"Mochida-taicho," Sora said approaching his steaming captain.

"What?" He growled snappishly, face still red from his utter humiliation.

"Did you know who you just had a duel with?" Sora asked amazement and wonder in his voice, not noticing his captain's snappy tone.

"Of course!" He snapped, "Uzumaki Naruto. First year class A."

"Don't you remember, Taicho? He is Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who won the title of Champion in the Western Europe Kendo Tournament, 2 years in a row." Sora informed him enthusiastically. "I can't believe that there is someone that amazing attending this school."

"Shut up," Mochida snapped, whacking his vice-captain harshly in the head. "How dare he humiliate me, Uzumaki Naruto. You will regret the day you humiliate me."

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

"I saw everything, Whiskers, Uzumaki Naruto." Reborn smirked as he exited the dojo through one of his strange transportation devices. "Welcome to the family, Whiskers-kun."

A sudden chill crawled up Naruto's spine, 'I hope I'm not catching a cold. It's not even winter yet.'

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

DURING CLUB TIME THE NEXT DAY

Naruto rested under the warm afternoon sun and stretched until he could hear his bones pop into place. While doing this he thought back to his duel with Mochida-senpai yesterday and shook his head in disappointment. He had expected a challenge but instead he didn't even get a warm up from his duel with Mochida-senpai. 'I wonder if everyone who study kendo in Japan is as weak? It would be a great disappointment if that was true, since Kendo originated from Japan.' He thought to himself as a warm breeze engulfed him. Then suddenly he remembered the guy from the other night. Hibari Kyouya, the guy who attacked him with two tonfas. He was pretty good even if he didn't practice Kendo. Naruto wondered how it would have gone had he been serious in that fight, maybe the both of them would still be in the hospital with severe injuries right now.

Smiling to himself, Naruto shut his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt a small projectile flying at him. He snapped his eyes open and swiftly sat up, catching the flying ball right before it collided with his forehead.

"Nice catch," a loud voice said from behind Naruto. He turned around and glared at the interrupter of his naptime. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball nut. A _friend?_

"Mah, mah, Naruto-kun." Yamamoto said with arms raised in an 'I surrender' pose. "I apologize." Yamamoto said still smiling with arms up.

After a few more moments of glaring at Yamamoto, Naruto threw the baseball back at Yamamoto. "So, how did the ball get here?"

"_Are_?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I saw it flying over here and decided to catch it. I was chasing after it when I saw it flying towards you. I wanted to shout for you to look out but by that time you had jerked up and caught it in midair before I could warn you. That was an amazing catch." Yamamoto glanced back at Naruto with starry eyes. "Would you like to join the baseball club?"

Naruto took a gulp before quickly shaking his head. "Uhh…no. I don't want to join a club right now. As for baseball, I don't like it."

Yamamoto was heartbroken. "Not like baseball?" You could almost see tears streaming down his face. "But have you ever played it before?"

Naruto frowned, lying back down on the grass and closing his eyes, "Nope, I don't believe that I had ever played it before."

"Then how can you say that you don't like it?" A small ray of hope showed at the end of the tunnel for Yamamoto. "You must try it at least once before deciding rather you like it or not. What about this, let's go play a quick baseball game right now? Come on!" Naruto could do nothing as Yamamoto bent over and dragged him along behind him.

"Hey, wait a minute," Naruto shouted dragging his feet on the ground until Yamamoto finally stopped and turned around. "I told you to leave me alone. I don't want to play baseball!"

Yamamoto looked at Naruto with a confused stare before saying hesitantly, "Are you afraid that…you'll lose?"

Naruto stared at Yamamoto in incredulous disbelief. "Me? Afraid of losing to you? Dream on! I am the great Uzumaki Naruto, there is no way that I will lose to you."

In his deep anger, he completely missed the sly look Yamamoto gave him. "So you're willing to accept the challenge, right?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready." Naruto shouted angrily at Yamamoto. Yamamoto gave Naruto a huge grin before he turned around and walked back to the baseball field with Naruto in tow. As Naruto followed along behind Yamamoto, his anger began to slowly fade away until he realized that he had just been played with. The baseball nut, Yamamoto Takeshi, had just easily and effortlessly manipulated him into doing what he wanted. 'I've been too lax in keeping my guard up. I must remember to be careful, otherwise I will have to leave again.'

"Naruto-kun," Naruto quickly shook the depressing thought away and looked up at Yamamoto already standing on home plate with a bat waiting for him. Surrounding him were two other team members, while the other members were standing behind the fence at home plate, staring at the soon to be amazing event in front of them. "The game will be, three strikes and you're out. To score a point, the ball must fly into the outfield. After your at bat, we'll will switch positions. You will pitch and I will bat. The one with the most points wins the challenge. That okay with you?"

"Not like I had much choice, since you manipulated me into accepting the challenge." Naruto sulked darkly ignoring the stares of the other members.

Yamamoto chuckled cheerily, handing the bat over to the sulking blond before making his way to the pitcher's mound. "Azuma-kun will play catcher and Manager Tachi will be umpire. Okay, let's begin."

Naruto nodded, bringing the bat up. He watched closely as Yamamoto began his wind-up. In the next instant, the ball was gone from his hand and in the catcher's gloves. 'What the hell.' Naruto blinked confusedly at the ball sitting in the catcher's gloves and back to Yamamoto's empty hand.

"Strike!" Manager Tachi shouted, returning the ball to Yamamoto. Naruto's eyes followed the ball until they stopped on Yamamoto's eyes. His eyes were sharp and glowing like amber; even though they were normally a very dark almost black blue. Naruto could clearly read the challenge aimed straight at him, 'If you don't get serious, I'm gonna beat you to kingdom come.'

Naruto's own blue eyes sharpened, 'No way am I gonna lose!' He got into his batting position. This time when Yamamoto threw the ball, Naruto was ready. Just as it reached him, he swung. Naruto watched in horror as the ball flew closer and closer to the fence…behind him.

"Foul!"

"Damn it! I was sure I hit it at the right moment." Naruto mumbled angrily under his breath.

Yamamoto watched Naruto berating himself. 'This is the first time that someone could foul my pitch on the second try. I better be careful or next time he will hit my pitch.'

"Foul 4, Strike 2!"

Yamamoto watched Naruto carefully, trying to calm his breathing. Calmly he brought his arm up and wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeves of his uniform. He had greatly underestimated Naruto, thinking that using a fast pitch alone would be enough to win against him. It was time for him to get serious too. This time, Yamamoto went into a full wind-up. Held it for 10 seconds before finally releasing it.

Naruto watched as the ball came towards him. He quickly matched his swing with the speed of the ball and swung.

SWOOSH! "Strike 3! You're out!" Manager Tachi shouted. The rest of the team cheered for their captain. Azuma stared at the ball in his hand, a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. 'This guy must be pretty good, forcing Yamamoto-taichou to use one of his best pitches instead of the normal fast ball.'

Naruto was stunned. How in the world did the ball disappear? One moment the ball was about to hit the bat, and the next moment the ball was gone and already in the catcher's gloves. "That was amazing!" Naruto shouted loudly in childish excitement with eyes sparkling like stars and mouth agape. He ran up to Yamamoto and grabbed his arms, giving him a vigorous shake. "Teach me! Teach me! How did you **do** that? That was amazing!"

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully at Naruto's childish excitement. "Mah, mah, Naruto-kun, it is your turn to pitch now."

"No way, you have to teach me first," Naruto pouted stubbornly on the verge of pulling out his triumph card, the Puppy-Eye Attack, to get his way.

Yamamoto quickly stepped back, arms raised in panic mode. After seeing how it was used once on Gokudera, he never wanted to see it again, especially not if he was the recipient of this attack. "Ano…let's finish this game first, okay? After this game, I'll teach you that pitch, okay?"

Naruto's pout turned into a sunny grin. "Okay!"

Yamamoto sweat dropped, 'I was just manipulated…right?' (Yes, Yamamoto, you were. No one can escape Naruto's Puppy-Eye Attack. Even the threat of it is enough to cause fear and panic. It is fatal! That's why it is his triumph card!)

Yamamoto watched Naruto get ready to pitch. He watched as Naruto's pitch flew right into…the catcher's mitt…wait…wh-what?

"St-strike!" Manager Tachi announced in surprise. Everyone else stared at Naruto in shock, never before had they seen their captain strike once before.

Yamamoto stared dumbfounded at the ball and Naruto before a large grin split his face. Now this is what you call a game.

Naruto threw the ball. KLANG! "Foul ball!"

"Foul ball 2!"

"Foul ball 3!"

"Foul ball 4! Strike 2!" Naruto grinned. Yamamoto chuckled.

"Foul ball!"

"Foul ball 2!"

"Foul ball 3!"

CRACK! "H-ho-homerun!" Manager Tachi finally shouted as the suspense of the game finally drained away.

Yamamoto took off his helmet and wiped his sweating brow. Naruto bent over, bracing his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths.

"That was a great game!" Both of them shouted at the same time and broke into loud laughter once they realized that they had both said it at the same time. Manager Tachi, Azuma, and the rest of the team stared in awe at the amazing match they had been privileged to witness. Yamamoto –taicho was awesome, no wonder why he was already the captain of the team even though he was only a first year. They all ran to him, surrounding him, slapping him on the back and congratulating him for a great game played.

Naruto left the pitcher's mound and walked over to the rest of the team that had already surrounded the captain. Loudly he cleared his throat, silencing the loud cheers from the team and getting the attention of everyone.

"Ohayo minna. I am Uzumaki Naruto of class 1-A. Starting today, I will be a new member of your team. Please take care of me." Naruto's loud introduction was followed by even louder welcomes and slaps on the back.

Once everyone's attention was on the blond, Yamamoto quickly backed out of the crowd and was about to make his escape when he suddenly came face to face with the smiling blonde.

"Yamamoto-tai~cho, didn't you promise to teach me that last pitch?"

Caught red handed in his attempt to escape, Yamamoto could only release a short, "Mah…" before Naruto yanked him towards the bullpen.

'Help! I don't want to stay with crazy blond. I don't know when he will attack me with the Puppy-Eye Attack! Someone help me!' His silent cries for assistance went unheard as the rest of his team went into excited discussions of how they were finally going to go to Koshien this year and nobody was going to stop them.

"Ciaossu!"

A cold chill crawled up Naruto's spine as he watched Yamamoto teach him how to hold the ball. 'I must be coming down with a cold or something.'

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

"His eyes are a strange blue," an old squeaky voice whispered in the dark room. "And hair golden as the sun." After a few minutes of silence another voice intruded into the darkness.

"Is that all the information you can give us, Talbot-san*?" The younger and gruffer voice asked intently in the darkness.

"Iemitsu," the old squeaky voice whispered. "Do not interrupt my thoughts." Talbot chided.

"Gomenee," Iemitsu lowered his head in an apology, waiting intently for Talbot to continue.

Talbot released a long sigh before he continued. "It was over 200 years ago, when I served under the command of Primo. I had only just been working as a metal worker for the Vongola family for a few years, you know?" Iemitsu nodded his head in the darkness, a small sweat drop present on his head.

"On that day, there was a huge attack launched on the Vongola family mansion by an unknown group. This group was very strong, breaking through the defenses we had set up. At that time the only ones still in residence was Primo, his pregnant wife, and the Wind Guardian and his pregnant wife. The other guardians were away at that moment on their missions. Primo, his Wind Guardian and the Guardian's wife left the mansion to draw the enemy away and into the ruins. I don't know what happened at the ruins but I was the one who saw the devastation written all over Primo's face when he returned from the ruins. I could feel that, for him, he may have returned alive but a part of him had died in those few short hours. Primo had returned with a small infant cradled gently in his arms. For four days I watched over and took care of the infant and never once did Primo tell me the identity of this little infant."

Iemitsu looked confusedly at Talbot, "Wait, I don't understand. How do you know the colors of the child's eyes and hair and the expression on Primo's face at that time when you are blind?"

Talbot released a loud snort of derision, "At that time I wasn't blind yet so I could still see. Now shut up or I'm not talking anymore." Talbot glared at Iemitsu with his non-existent eye.

He gulped before quickly apologizing. Talbot cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, never once did Primo tell me anything before that night, four days after the invasion." Talbot's old wrinkly hands clasped together on his lap. "That night his wife died giving birth to their son. Primo came to the room that I was taking care of the infant and took him from my arms. The words he said to me that night are ones that I will never forget."

"What did he say, Talbot-san." Iemitsu whispered intensely leaning forward in his seat in front of the old man.

"'_Listen to the spirit of this boy, Talbot. When the time comes find him and bring him back home_.' Those were the last words that Primo said to me before he left with the two infants cradled in each arm."

"The spirit?" Iemitsu asked brows scrunched up in confusion before he growled out in frustration. "For 10 years we have been searching for any clue that could lead to him and finally we found you, Talbot. In the end, the only thing that you can tell us is that we have to listen to the spirits that cannot be heard."

Talbot merely brushed off his growls with an old wrinkly hand. "_You_ may not be able to hear the spirits, but _I_ can. He was here for two years, Iemitsu."

This shocked him so much; he actually leapt out of his seat. "**He** was here?" Iemitsu exclaimed loudly in the dark room before he started pacing frantically across the room. "Where? Where is **he**?"

"Calm down, boy." Talbot said calmly motioning for him to sit back down. Iemitsu took in a large breath before returning to his seat.

"When you met him, why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked in a calm measured voice, finally seated in the chair once more.

"Well, I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Talbot chuckled merrily before continuing. "Anyways, I happened to encounter him at the airport, you know. I was just strolling along when I felt this huge wave of spiritual powers engulf me. It took me but a moment to realize who it was that had just bumped into me. Of course after bumping into me the boy frantically apologized to me in very good Italian, if I do say so myself. After he apologized, we started talking with each other, and he just happened to tell me where he was going." Talbot ended with a wide smirk.

Iemitsu was dumbfounded and speechless for a few moments before he quickly cleared his throat and asked, "Where did he say he was going?"

Talbot's wide smirk, widened further. "Japan. To be precise, Namimori, Japan."

Iemitsu's dumbfounded look turned into a huge grin, finally they were getting somewhere after 10 long years of searching. "Did you also happen to catch his name?"

Talbot released a loud cackle, showing his toothless grin. "Uzumaki, Naruto."

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto sat in his seat next to the window in the plane remembering his strange encounter with an old and blind Italian man. He didn't realize that he was still lost in his thought of this strange encounter until he felt the plane lift into the air and the loud 'POP' that followed. Pushing this strange encounter out of his mind, Naruto lowered his seat, pulled out a pillow and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't.

Instead, he ended up thinking about the events 2 years ago and the latest letter that he had received from his father:

Naruto,

You've done a very good job getting this far. I am so proud of you. As you know, from this point onwards everything is going to get even harder then before. These later techniques that I will teach you are some of my own personal techniques. These are the techniques that I created myself. But before I can teach you those techniques, you must first master this one and the summoning jutsu. Remember, you have to sign the contract before you summon them otherwise there will be many different complications, so just do what I say.

I think that it is about time I tell you a little bit more about our family. You see, I was the second son of an Italian father and a kuniochi of Konohagakure. We lived happily together in Italy. It was when we went on our family vacation that we were separated. There was a huge storm, which destroyed our cruise ship, killing my parents and separating my older brother and I.

Somehow, I ended up on the shores of the Elemental Nations and was found by a Konoha shinobi. At that time, I had lost all of my memories due to my traumatic experience. I could only remember my first name. It wasn't until years later that my memories finally came back to me.

When my memories finally returned, I began to search for them. As of this letter, I have yet to find them. The only good news is that I may have found a trail in Italy, so I'll be going there as soon as your mother gets cleared for traveling, which would probably take months.

This is all that I can tell you right now, so just be patient and wait. One day everything will be told. Now get back out there and train, Son. We are proud to have you as our son, maybe one of these days I'll tell you how you got your name, Fish Cake.

Love,

Daddy and Mommy

P.S. If you keep up the hard work you might get to understand how to complete my only incomplete technique, so work hard.

Naruto smiled at the memory finally falling asleep. It was as he was falling asleep that he recalled what happened when he signed the summoning contract and summoned his first summoning.

Naruto carefully opened the summoning scroll and looked at the names that were signed into the contract. Carefully he read over the last two names on the list: Jiraiya the Legendary Sannin, Namikaze Minato. He was shocked when he read these two names. Even though these names were from over 200 years ago, they were still very famous and well known.

Jiraiya, the Sage Toad, student of the Third Hokage, teacher of the Fourth Hokage, and the best information gathering network leader.

Namikaze Minato, the Konoha's Yellow Flash, student of the Sage Toad, Jiraiya, and the Fourth Hokage.

For some strange reason, these were the only two names that he got out of his history classes at the Academy. He continued to stare at the names before he finally gathered his scattered thought and excitement together and snapped out of his stupor.

"This is so awesome. I can't believe that my father had the scrolls of two of the greatest men in the history of Konoha." Naruto stared at the names amazed. "But that's weird; didn't the scroll disappear after the Fourth Hokage used it? How in the world did my father get into contact with it?" Unable to come up with an answer, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and quickly signed the contract with his scrawl.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Uh...what is this?"

To Be Continued in **Chapter 4: Mafia?**

A/N: So how was it? Remember to read and review. The more reviews I receive, the more inspiration I get for writing this story. Right now I am working on the other chapters of this story and…Primo and Minato's story. So read and review.

*Talbot, if you don't know, is a blind old man who later appears in the KHR manga chapter 299. He has made the weapons and equipment for the Vongola for countless years. He is rumored to have been around since the rule of Primo and has the ability to hear the spirits of the Vongola rings and has knowledge of the Vongola box rings. He is also very knowledgeable about the history of the Vongola family and many families that associate with them.

By the way, I believe that I did the kendo calling things all wrong, but bear with it since what is important about that fight was the fact that Naruto easily whooped Mochida's ass and humiliated him to boot.


	5. Chapter 4: Mafia

Naruto X Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Two Destiny**

By: lovelyhellion777

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto or Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I am merely a fan with an over-active imagination, who had no choice but to write this story or die of an imagination overload.

**AN:** Okay, folks, I am here to humbly apologize for not updating in the past year or so. I was suddenly hit with a very major writer's block, then I was suddenly bombarded my exams, and then a friend of mine asked for me to help with his manga that he had been planning to write for a very long time now. So finally here I am, over a year later, updating the 4th chapter to my story. The events in here might go by very fast but I need to do so because I want to get to the plots that I created and imagined.

There has been some queries as to how I am going to do the pairings, so here I am once again announcing that **THERE WILL BE NO YAOI PAIRINGS**, I apologize to the yaoi lovers. As for hetero pairings, I am very hesitant in adding them as a major or important part of the story due to the fact that I suck at romance. Apparently I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE, even after many attempts. Romance is my greatest downfall, therefore I have decided to not have any pairings in my story for now. The only pairings will be Tsuna's feelings towards Kyoko. It will mainly be fluff, since that's pretty much the only thing I can write even remotely close to romance. For me romance = writer's block. **BTW:** If the guys in the story seemed sort of girly, then that's my fault since I am a girl and cannot fully express the true emotions of guys. I try my best, but sometimes it still feels girly.

Dialogue Notes:

_**This is Naruto talking to Kyuu-chan in his mind.**_

**This is Kyuu-chan talking to Naruto in his mind.**

_This is Naruto and every other character throughout the story when they are talking to themself in their own mind._

~~~Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Mafia?

Naruto was bored. Why? Because he had yet to find someone he could pull great pranks on and get a good laugh over it. He sat in his desk bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe that he hadn't pulled a single prank since he came to Namimori, Japan.

_**Entertain me, Kyuu-chan.**_

**Hell no. I ain't entertaining nobody. Go find someone else, you crappy host.**

_**But I can't. There's, like, nobody interesting or funny to entertain myself with.**_

**Too bad, now get out. I wanna sleep.**

Slowly, bored blue eyes roamed lazily around the room landing on a shouting silverette. If he recalled correctly, the silverette who was shouting at the Baseball Club's Captain, Yamamoto Takeshi, was Gokudera Hayato, the intellectual bad boy of their class. Naruto stared blankly at the silverette before a slow sadistic smile touched his lips and an evil cackle fell creepily from them. _**Target Acquired.**_

Gokudera stopped in mid-rant as a sudden cold chill crawled up his back. He quickly turned and glanced around the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The cluster of fan girls was swooning over in their normal corner, while the normal students were in their normal places during this time of day. Even the blonde was in his normal position with his head lying on his desk and the wind blowing his blonde hair around, fast asleep. Not seeing anything out of the norm, he returned to his ranting, but he wasn't able to shake off the feeling that someone was watching him with _very_ ill intentions…

2 Days Later

Iruka was handing back the results of yesterday's exam. As he handed Gokudera's exam to him, Iruka looked with disappointment at him. "Gokudera-kun, meet with me after class so that you can explain to me why you decided to answer every question with doodles. This is not art class. This is English Literature. I am disappointed in you."

"What do you mean?" Gokudera questioned looking confused. He was sure he had answered everything on the exam very thoroughly with letters. He even quadrupled checked his answers.

Iruka continued to shake his head in disappointment. "What I mean is this," he handed the sheet of paper in his hands over to him.

Gokudera stared at it. And stared. And stared. And stared. And sta—"UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!"

The sheet fell to the floor as the silverette sprinted after an already retreating blonde.

"What just happened?" Iruka stared at his clueless students who stared right back just as clueless as well. Slowly Yamamoto made his way to the sheet lying harmlessly on the tiled floor and stared at it. After frowning at it for a minute or so, he broke out into laughter.

"Tsuna, you should look at this." Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna, still chuckling, and handed him the sheet of paper. Tsuna looked confused for a second before he took it and looked at it. It took him longer, but he too soon broke out into a smile. Iruka stared at the two before he put on a stern face and demanded to know what was going on.

Tsuna froze and stared at Yamamoto, begging him to answer Iruka-sensei. Yamamoto nodded and showed it to Iruka-sensei. "You see, Sensei, these pictures on this sheet actually aren't doodles. It's a special code created by Gokudera. No one was supposed to figure out what it was saying but it seems that Naruto was too good. He figured it out." Iruka arched an eyebrow, commanding Yamamoto to get to the point. Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Umm…anyway. What I am saying is that right here under question number one, Naruto wrote, '_Hey there, Gokudera-__**kun**__. How do you like my pictures? Aren't they beautifully done? They are so much prettier that your chicken scrawls_.' That's the only thing that I can make out, beyond that everything becomes too complex for me to understand, but I believe that some of the words in there was '_test'_ and '_fail'_. Oh yeah, and right at the end here," Yamamoto pointed to the last question, "Naruto even signed it with his name, see." Yamamoto looked up at Iruka-sensei, and nearly jumped backwards in fright as his eyes met up with burning brunette eyes.

Iruka-sensei calmly took the paper from Yamamoto's slack hands and slowly went to the front of the room. He turned towards his students, "For the rest of the class period, you will have self-study. You are all to hand in a two page analysis of Burnett's The Secret Garden by the end of the class period. Please hand it in to the class monitor. Have a nice rest of your day." With Gokudera's paper in hand, Iruka quietly exited the silent classroom, leaving behind an even eerier silence.

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna, a worried look on his face. "What do you think Iruka-sensei is going to do to Naruto?" Tsuna stared back, trembling slightly.

"I don't know. I don't want to find out." Tsuna turned back to stare at his textbook as a loud screech filled the entire school. He shuddered. Never was he ever going to get on Iruka-sensei's bad side.

**AN:** I leave the rest to your imagination. *evil cackle*

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

Not three days later, Naruto sat in his desk once again bored to death. Once again he stared at the back of the silvertte's head as he was writing on the chalk board, solving a very difficult and advance math problem, wondering what kind of prank he should pull next. He turned to look out the opened window, watching the summer sun as the wind gently enveloped him in its embrace.

_**Kyuu-chan, what kind of prank should I pull next?**_

**Tch, do whatever you want, Kit. It's always fun watching his reactions. He's the perfect target, cuz he'll react to whatever you do.**

_**I know, right? Oh, Tsuna's also a very good target too, but he seems a little too timid for me to play with.**_ Naruto frowned as he continued to stare out the window, the wind slowly caressing his blonde hair. _**Yamamoto-taicho will never work, 'cause he'll just laugh at everything.**_

**What's your next plan, Kit. **Kyuu-chan ignored Naruto's frown.

Not having any ideas at the current moment, he turned bored blue eyes to look around the classroom ignoring Gokudera who was explaining to the students how to solve the problem while the teacher was crouched in the corner of the room trembling in fear, muttering prayers of salvation silently to himself. He watched as some of the better students started taking notes from Gokudera's lecture, while some of the fan girls stared at the silverette fawningly. After every sentence, two or three girls would sigh dreamily followed by hearts flying straight at Gokudera's head. Of course Gokudera, being Gokudera, ruthlessly swung at the flying hearts, breaking them brutally and sometimes cursing harshly at them before turning back to the black board and continuing with his explanations.

After watching this happen for 20 minutes, a sudden light bulb flashed brightly over his already very bright head. _**Plan Confirmed.**_

A sudden cold chill ran up Gokudera's spine. A very familiar cold chill, that is. Gokudera jerked away from the black board in mid-lecture and stared at the students. This had definitely happened before. If he remembered correctly, it had happened days before he had taken an English Literature exam and fell into the hands of Naruto's prank. Green eyes zoned in on bright innocent blue eyes. Something wasn't right about the bright innocence reflecting from those blue eyes. These next few days, he better watch his back or else something bad was going to happen, he could feel it crawling up his spine, as the bell rang to end the period.

In the next few days, Gokudera religiously watched his back very carefully, always keeping the blonde within his sights. Sadly he wasn't able to detect it when Naruto, with ninja-like stealth, snuck up behind him and carefully stuck a note to his back, during one morning, two days after his watch started.

_**Stage One complete.**_ Kyuu-chan snickered, he knew exactly what Naruto was planning.

Gokudera went into the classroom and took a seat, not noticing the sound of the slight crinkling of paper as he leaned back in his seat, assuming that it was just the student who was sitting next to him making loud noises as he took out his notebooks and papers.

It was finally math period, when Gokudera finally got out of his seat and approached the front of the classroom. He ignored the slight gasps of surprise from his fan girls and the silent whispers of 'kiss', as he stood in front of the black board immersed in solving the very difficult math problem that the cowering teacher had written out. For the rest of the class period, his fan girls gave him even more dreamy sighs and stares that ever before. Some of them even blew him kisses. YUCK!

Naruto chuckled evilly to himself as he watched the fan girls go ballistic. _**Stage Two. Complete Success. Damn, all my plans always go so well**_

Kyuu-chan chuckled. **Hell yeah, smart people really are idiots. Aha ha ha ha ha!**

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Their math sensei high-tailed it out of there before the first gong's echo could begin, maybe he was secretly a ninja, he sure has the speed for it. Gokudera merely arched an arrogant silver brow at the sensei's disappearance before retreating to his seat. The moment his butt hit the chair, the flood of fan girls invaded his space, screeching in high-pitched squeals about 'kissing' and 'you're super hot', roughly pushing Tsuna out of his seat and Naruto's empty desk…Gokudera snapped to attention as he turned away from the empty desk and green eyes went in search of blue eyes, finally finding them.

Naruto was standing at the open door to the classroom…smirking at him.

**Run, boy, he's coming for you now.**

_**I know, Kyuu-chan. Final Stage: Complete.**_ Naruto's smirk turned into an evil grin. When he saw Gokudera's gaze on him, Naruto gave him a huge taunting grin and a wave before he sprinted off.

It took Gokudera a millisecond (1/1000 of a second) to understand what the ballistic fan girls were screeching about, two milliseconds for him to find the paper on his back, and half a millisecond for him to chase after the blonde, screaming bloody murder, with a gaggle of screeching fan girls right on his heels.

Tsuna carefully picked himself up from the floor, dusting off his tattered clothes and bruised body. "What was that all about?" Tsuna asked, confused as to why he found himself on the ground all battered up, when he was sleeping peacefully earlier. Yamamoto, who had been clenching his gut in hysterical laughter, broke out into even more laughter when he noticed that because Tsuna had been asleep the entire time he hadn't seen what went on.

After calming himself down, Yamamoto bent down and picked up the sheet of paper lying innocently on the tiled floor and handed it to a confused Tsuna.

'**If you think I'm HOT, KISS ME.**'

Tsuna stared at it, looked around the empty-of-fan-girls classroom, and then everything clicked. A small smile quickly turned into loud laughter, tears fell from honey gold eyes. One hand went up to swipe away the tears while the other went to clutch his aching gut. Uzumaki Naruto sure was an interesting guy. He definitely wasn't afraid of Gokudera's wrath.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

"It's too HOT!" Naruto whined loudly as he rested under the shade of the tree behind the school building, a warm breeze blowing around his sweaty form.

**Stop bitch'n and moan'n. These are the last days of summer before it starts getting cooler. Enjoy it now before you suffer the shivers and colds.** Kyuu-chan muttered tiredly, it was definitely burning today. He could feel it spreading into his normally cool cage.

_**But it's TOOOO HOT! Kyuu-chan, cool me down. I know you can do it.**_

**I could…if you really want to die. I'll slowly drop your temperature until it reaches the temperature of 32 degrees Celsius. At that point, all we have to do is wait until your organs stop functioning. Then, once it stops, you will no longer be HOT, you will be eternally COLD. KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!**

Naruto gulped. _**Actually, I still want to live…so it's alright. But can't you cool me down, just a smidgeon?**_ Naruto continued to whine relentlessly.

Kyuu-chan glared. **Shut up, or I'm not going to talk or listen to you anymore.**

_**But Kyuu—Kyuu? Kyuuu-chan? Hey, that's no fair! Why am I the only one who has to suffer this horrible hotness? Get back here you scaredy cat!**_ Naruto shouted uselessly since Kyuu-chan had closed itself off from Naruto. Naruto pouted, "Kyuu-chan is so mean. God, I am sooo tired." Naruto yawned as he tried to get comfortable on the ground, not noticing when the wind silently buffeted his body with the ground. He was nearly asleep when a sudden 'EXTREME!' came from the other side of the tree he was resting against.

"What the hell," Naruto mumbled as he woke up and rubbed his sleepy blue eyes. "And I was just about to fall asleep," Naruto stifled a yawn, carefully taking a look at who was screaming around the tree.

Naruto froze in mid-yawn as the sight before him processed through his sleep boggled mind. A silent, horror filled, 'What the hell…' fell from a slack jaw. Standing in front of him was a tall and muscular man with short silver hair sticking out at the top of his head. His arms were both bandaged from fingertips to elbow. But all this wasn't what made him go slack jaw in horror and shock. The guy was NAKED! Seriously, the guy was wearing only a small strip of white (fundoshi) around his crotch area. Not only that but he was also screaming, 'Fight the Heat to the **EXTREME**! **LET'S DO IT! EXTREME!**' over and over again, hands flying everywhere as he sweated like a pig in its roasting oven.

Naruto stared at this extremity until it finally stopped and took note of its stunned and horrified audience. The moment that it took note of him, it turned even redder than a lobster. The extremity slowly brought its hands to its chest and squeaked out a cracked, "Hi, I was getting ready for a sumo wrestling competition," before it ran into the forest behind the school.

Naruto stared at the empty space. _**Kyuu-chan, please wipe that from my memory. I never saw anything. I was resting under this tree and only woke up to return to classes when the lunch bell rang. There was no strange creature screaming and dancing (?) behind the school. I was there all by myself.**_

**Selective Memory Deletion: In Progress.** Kyuu-chan proceeded to shut the doors to those memories, sealing it in layers and layers of yellow, red, green, blue, and any color tape he could find, as long as it ensured that those memories will never resurface.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

The bell had just rung for lunch. Tsuna was slowly packing up his things before going off, when Gokudera ran up to him bowing at him.

"I apologize for not having lunch with you today, Juu-daime. Iruka-sensei has asked me to help him prepare some papers for tomorrow's lesson. I apologize for having to abandon you at such an important time." Gokudera shouted at the floor, his body still bent at a 90degree angle.

"It's okay," Tsuna squeaked out; face burning red from Gokudera's embarrassing position. "I'm having lunch with Naruto, so everything will be fine. Go work hard, okay?"

Gokudera jumped up, "How dare you!" He turned to scream angrily at the sleep boggled blonde. "Are you trying to steal my seat as the right hand of Juu-daime!"

Naruto stared incoherently at the shouting silverette. "Huh…?"

Tsuna sweat dropped, before Gokudera could embarrass them any further, Tsuna jumped in. "Gokudera, why don't you go help Iruka-sensei now? The faster you get it done the faster you can join the two of us for lunch."

Gokudera stared silently at Tsuna before nodding his head. "You are right, Juu-daime. If I do that, I can join you faster." Green eyes sparkled down at honey-gold eyes. "I knew there was a reason why I chose you as my leader. I am so proud to be your right hand man." Finally, Gokudera left the duo. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Naruto finally made his presence known, yawning and cracking his numb back. Tsuna stared at Naruto before he shook his head and started rubbing it. _Why are all my friends such weirdos?_

"It's time for lunch," Tsuna finally replied, grabbing his bento from his book bag.

"Yeah," Naruto exclaimed as he dug through his book bag for his lunch as well. Once the two retrieved their lunches, they left the classroom and went outside in search of a good tree to hide under. Finally they settled for a tree towards the back of the school building and opened their lunches.

Tsuna was just about to take a bite out of his onigiri, when a cute, short-haired, brown eyed girl interrupted him. Tsuna looked up and his face turned pink. _Kyoko-chan_.

"Ano, Tsuna-san, would you like to go and watch Onii-chan's boxing match with me?" Kyoko asked sweetly as she looked at a red-faced Tsuna.

Wide-eyed, Tsuna quickly nodded his head. He was so happy; his beloved Kyoko had asked him to attend her beloved Onii-chan's boxing match with her. Key word: 'with her'.

Kyoko smiled brilliantly at Tsuna's ecstatic reply, "That's great. Onii-chan really wanted you to watch him in his next competition. He said that it would be great if you can help give him some pointers on his techniques. He is going to be so happy when he knows that you're going to come watch his next competition. Remember, it's tomorrow at 5pm in the boxing club's ring. Naruto-kun, you should come to. Ja ne!" Kyoko waved cutely at the two before she turned around and left with her friends for the remainder of lunch. She never noticed Tsuna's happy smile disappear. Once Kyoko was out of sight, Tsuna released a loud sigh, tears of pity falling from his eyes.

"And I thought she was going to ask me out for a date. I knew it was too good to be true." Tsuna wiped away his tears as he tried to be more optimistic about the situation. "Oh well, at least I get to be with Kyoko-chan, even if it is just to watch Onii-chan's competition tomorrow."

"So she's the one you got your eyes on. She is a real cutie," Naruto stated before taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich. "Too bad, she already have you under the friends-only zone."

"Don't rub it in, you meany." Tsuna pouted while Naruto continued eating his sandwich. "I'm trying to be optimistic here, you know."

Naruto finished his sandwich and gave Tsuna one of his bright smiles. "Here, I'll console you." Naruto took his hand and rubbed the top of Tsuna's long spiked up brown hair. "Now, if you're not eating that onigiri sitting in your hands, I'll have it." Within seconds the onigiri that was, at one time, sitting in Tsuna's hand disappeared.

Honey-gold eyes widened in shock. "Nooooooo! My ONIGIRI!"

"Naruto, you HAVE to go with me." Tsuna demanded, hands gripping onto Naruto's upper arm. It was the day of the competition and Kyoko was going to meet with them in four hours. They were currently having their lunch, once again, under the same tree. Tsuna was currently in panic mode.

"I will, but I'll be late so you can go on ahead of me with your dear Kyoko." Naruto said, trying to pry Tsuna's vise like grip off his arm. Really, how could such a timid boy have such a strong grip? Was desperation such a powerful resource?

"I can't," Tsuna cried, hands only tightening even more. Naruto's blue eyes flinched painfully. "What am I supposed to say? What if she asked me something and I couldn't answer. What if—"

"Then go bring Gokudera along with you." Naruto finally jerked his arm free. Carefully, he began rubbing his numb and probably now bruised arm.

After a moment of silence, Tsuna nodded his head carefully. "You're right; I can take Gokudera with me. But you have to remember to come watch it too, okay, Naruto?" Tsuna looked earnestly at the blonde.

Naruto shook his head ruefully. "I told you that I will be there, just later. I have to go to baseball practice and talk with Yamamoto-taicho before I come over. So, of course I'll be there."

Tsuna grinned, "Okay, see you later than." With that said Tsuna turned around and went to the teacher's lounge to look for a currently stray Gokudera.

Naruto was finally excused from baseball practice and made it just in time to watch the final two box. He quietly watched the fight from near the door way as he waited until it was over before he approached Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kyoko.

"Hey, I made it." Naruto announced his presence as he arrived. Gokudera sniffed but Tsuna and Kyoko openly greeted him.

"I am so glad you could make it, Naruto-kun." Kyoko greeted, Naruto smiled in return. "I wanted to introduce you to my brother. This is Sasagawa Ryohei, my onii-chan." Kyoko said as she grabbed the arm of the person standing next to her.

Naruto stared at him with a blank look. Ryohei looked at the blonde. He looked very familiar. He was sure he'd seen that blonde somewhere before. Suddenly grey eyes widened in recognition, face burning a bright red. He was the guy from the other day who caught him in his fundoshi. Shadow dancing.

"Onii-san, do you know Naruto-kun?" Kyoko asked as she looked at her red faced brother. He could only let an embarrassed, "Ug…" out from between his lips.

Naruto continued to stare blankly at Ryohei. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Kyoko's classmate. This is the first time I have ever seen you. Nice to meet you."

Ryohei finally released his breath in relief when he noticed that he had been holding his breath the entire time. Good, Naruto wasn't going to say anything. Ryohei finally summoned up a large smile and in a loud voice greeted him. "I am Sasagawa Ryohei, a second-year and Kyoko's onii-san. Nice to meet you."

Naruto nodded with a passive face, doing his hardest to keep the memory locked in its layers and layers of colorful sealing tape from tearing open.

_**No, I don't remember anything. Nothing happened on that day. I saw nothing. I was alone, sleeping.**_

**It's too late!** Kyuu-chan screamed in loud agony.

And suddenly, a loud _RIP_ screamed through Naruto's mind as the many layers tore apart, revealing the sealed images.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"So wanna go out for hamburgers?"

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yamato how are things doing on your end?" A tall man with a mask on the lower half of his face and long spiky silver hair sticking from the top of his head asked as the tall brunette entered the offices of Namimori Rentals: Homes, Apartments, and Workspaces.

Yamato at his senpai / boss, before taking a seat behind his desk. "Our little charge is doing well actually, Kakashi-senpai, although he is involving himself with some very dangerous people."

Kakashi's lone eye snapped dangerously at the brunette. "What do you mean by 'dangerous people'?"

Yamato sweatdropped, "Umm, what I mean is that he is getting involved with **them**, but he still doesn't know who **they **are, so right now it is still very dangerous for him to be with **them**. Was I supposed to put a stop to it?"

Kakashi rubbed his face tiredly. "No, it's okay, one day he'll need to know who **they **are anyway so why not now."

Yamato stared at his tired senpai. "I still don't understand why we have been charged to look after him, after all this time. Who was the one to give us this mission?"

Kakashi sighed, before he looked at Yamato. "This is actually a secret mission, passed down through my family for generations. My father passed it down to me before he passed away. At first I thought of it as a joke. As if, someone who was supposed to exist centuries ago was going to still be alive for me to protect in the present. But I was wrong, I waited too long to find him. When I did, it was already too late, I had failed my mission, so the only thing I can do now is to watch over him from afar. At the time, I was a young and ignorant fool who was too full of himself. Protecting him has now become my life's mission. You can leave anytime you want to, Yamato, if you find yourself tired of this job, but, as for me, I have been entrusted with his life. I cannot leave him."

Yamato stared at the steel glint of determination reflecting from the senpai that he had greatly admired for so long and knew that he could not abandon him alone to this lifelong mission. "I am just glad that you answered me honestly when you could have lied, senpai. Now I will be able to stand firm and work hard to help you achieve your mission because now it is no longer just yours, it is now mine to." Yamato smiled is creepy smile at Kakashi (that just totally destroyed the impact of those very cool lines, dear Yamato). "After all, I have grown quite fond of that boy who is slowly starting to learn how to smile."

Kakashi gave Yamato an eye-smile before he left the office and returned to the house to watch over his charge. "You're right. He really is slowly starting to learn how to smile again."

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

**One Month Later**

Tsuna stood alone at the school's front gate waiting for his friends. The sun was setting and school was long out. He had stayed behind to wait for his friends. Tsuna stood, leaning against the school gates, staring at the setting sun. Lost in a trance, he did not notice when three teens approached him until an annoyingly loud voice interrupted him.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Tsuna turned his glance away from the setting sun's glare and looked at the rising sun (Naruto's hair), squinting at its brightness. Naruto approached him with a large grin and waving arms.

"I apologize for my lateness Juu-daime," Gokudera apologized profusely, pushing Naruto to the side. Tsuna's sigh of relief was short lived as Naruto's exuberant voice was merely replaced with a more annoyingly humble one. Yamamoto laughed at their silly antics before greeting Tsuna normally.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled back at Yamamoto before he pushed off the gates and started off home. As soon as Tsuna started walking, Gokudera flanked his right side and Yamamoto, his left. This left Naruto to choose which side he wanted to be on. Yamamoto or Gokudera? He chose neither option; instead, he walked backwards facing the group. Naruto yawned as he entwined his hands behind his head, "Practice today was tiresome, Yamamoto-taicho."

"Wasn't today's practice one of our easier ones?" Yamamoto replied, looking confusedly at Naruto who was staring disbelievingly back at him almost stumbling and falling on his butt. ALMOST.

"You think running 50 laps around the school grounds, 1000 push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups, 500 swings, and 200 pitches is one of our easier practices?" Naruto shouted disbelievingly. Tsuna's jaw dropped, _That's almost as bad as what Reborn makes me do on one of his good days_. Gokudera merely scowled in annoyance.

"Well there was a time when we did an easier practice." Yamamoto said thoughtfully. "I remember now!" He exclaimed looking at Naruto with an excited grin. "There was a time when we had to run up Mount Fuji for a whole day with only 3 minute breaks every hour. I think that was one of our easiest practices so far."

Everyone glared at Yamamoto's outrageous words, as if that was easy. They were sure that quite a few players were sent to the hospital because of this harsh training. Before the group can say anything to Yamamoto's outrageous statement, they had reached the intersection where the four were separated. Gokudera and Yamamoto went left while Naruto and Tsuna went right.

"Goodbye, Juu-daime." Gokudera bowed respectfully to Tsuna. "I apologize for not being able to send you home, so I will have to rely on the unreliable assistance from Whiskers here." Gokudera glared at Naruto who completely ignored him and was speaking with Yamamoto instead.

" 'Night, Naruto. 'Night, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he pulled Gokudera away from the two and down the left road towards their respective homes.

Tsuna and Naruto waved at the two before turning the other way and started off towards their own respective homes. Tsuna walked quietly by Naruto's side, silently contemplating what Naruto was going to talk about today. They've done this same routine for almost a month already and he never got tired of Naruto's randomness and chatter box ability. Yesterday, while on their way home from school, they had had long and interesting conversations about the many differences between Italy and Japan. Naruto had told him about the many times he pranked his teachers and classmates. He told him about how he was forever suspended from the science lab because the school he had attended had to shut down for half a semester due to one of his failed science experiments. In his eyes, Naruto was a very interesting character. It was always fun to talk with him.

"Was today's practice really that hard," Tsuna questioned as he turned his head to look at the blonde walking next to him.

"Yep, today was horrible. I almost couldn't complete it. Many of the other students had to be sent to the infirmary half-way through." Naruto pronounced tiredly, rubbing at his sore arms and limping overdramatically. Tsuna laughed at Naruto's attempt to look tired and sore.

"Were there really students who were sent to the infirmary?" Tsuna asked seriously.

Naruto nodded, blue eyes opened wide and full of seriousness. "Yeah, two students were sent to the infirmary. One tripped on his laces and the other got caught in the trip. They both sprained an ankle and were sent to the infirmary."

"No way," Tsuna exclaimed laughing at Naruto's expression.

He grinned. "Yes way, the first student tripped slamming into the other student. Together they ended up twisting their ankles. It was a miracle that saved them from today's training."

Their chuckles slowly died out, but their smiles remained. "So what did you do today, while waiting for us?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna's brow furrowed in thought as he wondered what he should tell him. He couldn't tell him that he was secretly training with Reborn on the mountain behind the school to become the tenth heir to the Vongola Mafia Familia, right? "Umm, I was sitting in the classroom trying to get some of my math assignments done…but I didn't get through a single one." Tsuna grimaced gloomily. "Why is math so hard?"

Naruto laughed loudly, "Yep, they just had to go and make life so hard for the rest of us. Adults are so mean," Naruto said cheerfully but a dark shadow of 'something' crossed his bright blue eyes before it quickly disappeared. Tsuna continued walking without noticing anything.

"Not all of them are mean, you know. My Mom is the nicest mom in the world." Tsuna said in defense of his mother who was the epitome of the best mother in the world. Tsuna turned to look at Naruto who just laughed and nodded his head. Suddenly a question popped into his head, and before he could stop himself, the question popped out. "Don't you like your parents? They're adults, too, right?"

Naruto's laughter died out and he looked at the confused brunette. He wondered what he should say. Should he tell him the truth or just brush off the question? His brows furrowed. Naruto turned to look once more at the innocent honey-gold eyes staring at him curiously; he should not have done that. Before he knew it, the truth stumbled off his tongue. "I am an orphan, so I never had parents. I don't even know who they were or what they look like." Naruto quickly turned away shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly but inside, Kyuu-chan was reprimanding at him.

**BAKAYARO, why are you talking about your past? Don't forget that you cannot reveal too much. Remember what happened back in Italy and Konoha. Do you want the same things to repeat themselves all over again here, where you have finally found a little peace and people who cared for you, even if it is just a little?** Kyuu-chan reprimanded Naruto harshly.

Naruto flinched, blue eyes dimmed, _**I know, but the words just came out before I could stop them. I don't know why, but I just can't lie to that face.**_

Kyuu-chan shook his head, menacing eyes flinching at his host's pain. Kyuu-chan might had hated being sealed in the boy from the beginning, but as he watched the boy grow up and saw all the painful things that the boy had to suffer through because of his existence, Kyuu-chan had learned to care for the little boy. Of course, if you asked him, he would vehemently deny to the death but he really did care for the boy. **Just watch your mouth.**

Naruto smiled, happy that Kyuu-chan had forgiven him. He hadn't told Kyuu-chan, but Kyuu-chan really was important to him. He didn't want Kyuu-chan to disapprove of him. To him, Kyuu-chan was the closest to a 'family' Naruto ever had, so he really wanted to make him proud. Of course, even if you torture him to death, Naruto would never admit these feelings. A relationship where they could never be soft with each other, that was just the kind of relationship they had and it had been working perfectly fine for the past 15 years. It was a strange bond, but to Naruto it was a very important bond.

It took Naruto a while to notice that while he was talking with Kyuu-chan, Tsuna had stopped walking and was staring at him with wide shimmering, honey-gold eyes. Naruto scratched the back of his blonde head nervously, "Tsuna, are you alright?"

Naruto's voice jerked Tsuna out of his little trance and he quickly wiped at his eyes before rushing back to Naruto's side. They continued their walk in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

_So Naruto was an orphan. I thought he lived a blessed life. He was always so cheerful and happy. He's also so strong and smart. I had no idea. I wonder if he gets lonely by himself. _Tsuna thought to himself as he remembered all the people living in his house. Baby Lambo, the crybaby bomber; baby I-pin, the sweet and caring martial artist; Bianchi and her poison cooking; Ranking Fuuta, his little brother; Reborn-san…his tutor; his mother who was always warm, open, and accepting; and every once and a while, Yamamoto and Gokudera would come over. With all these people around, he never felt lonely. He wondered what loneliness felt like.

"Don't you ever feel lonely? Is that why you always play pranks on others so that they will notice you and see that you _do_ exist? That you are real?" Tsuna asked before he could stop himself. Realizing what he had just asked, Tsuna slammed his hands against his loose tongue and eyes wide in shock, horrified by his own boldness.

Naruto stopped walking to turn and look at him in shock. Tsuna had read him like a book. Was he that easily read and understood? He wondered. He better be careful, Tsuna was sharper than he looks. "Of course I do, you idiot. Although, lately, I haven't felt so as much." Naruto chuckled in reply, ignoring the other questions, not able to lie with those innocent, tearful, honey-gold eyes staring at him. Kyuu-chan was good company and helped kept the loneliness at bay but sometimes it still got lonely as he sat around his huge home staring at nothing much. But lately, he really hadn't felt as lonely anymore, especially since he got to Japan. Strange, it must be the company he was keeping with, there was never a moment for him to stop and think about loneliness.

Hearing Naruto's laughter calmed him down a little bit. Tsuna grinned back as an idea popped into his head. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? We can both work on our homework together. My Mom's food is the best in the world."

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Sure!" Looking forward to a night where he didn't have to eat alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto walked into a house of chaos. One baby boy in a cow print costume was running around the house with guns in both hands, shouting at the top of his lungs about 'the family' and 'leader'. Another baby girl with a single braid down her back in Chinese clothing was doing some weird martial arts movements as she tried to get the guns out of the other baby's hands. Chasing after these two were a little boy with light brown hair asking for them to 'stop' and that 'there is a guest' so they had to behave correctly. His pleadings went unheard.

Naruto stared at this scene with amazed wide eyes while Tsuna awkwardly pushed Naruto up the stairs into his room. After Naruto entered, Tsuna excused himself and left Naruto alone in his room. He quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen finding Bianchi making her poison cooking alongside his mother.

Tsuna quickly gulped in some air before he turned to his mother. "Mom, you remember Naruto, our neighbor, right?" Nana nodded taking out some carrots. "Well, I asked him over for dinner, is that okay?"

"Yes, dear." Nana replied cheerfully as she took out more food for tonight's dinner. "Go on up to your room, I will come up in a little bit with some snacks and drinks."

Tsuna grinned before quickly giving her a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

_Meanwhile with Naruto…_

Naruto was taking a look around Tsuna's room when the doors crashed in and the boy in cow prints rolled in screaming at the top of his lungs. "Dame-Tsuna, come play hide-and-go-seek with me."

When the cow print noticed that Tsuna wasn't in his room and that there was a stranger in there instead, he screamed bloody murder. "Gahh! Intruder! What are you doing here!? Are here to kill or kidnap me? Well too bad, because I am not going to let you!" The cow print boy screeched as he took out a pink toy like grenade and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the pink toy flying straight at him wondering what kind of harm a 'pink toy' grenade could do to him. Right before the toy could hit his head, a brown blur entered the room and snatched the flying 'pink toy' in midair and flung it outside the window. Within seconds there was a loud explosion and smoke quickly drifted by the window. Naruto blinked rapidly, wondering what the hell had just happened. He looked at Tsuna, the unidentified brown blur from earlier, look outside the window to see what kind of damages appeared after the explosion. After seeing that not much damage was done to the outside or inside, Tsuna let go of a relieved sigh before turning his attention back inside the room. He finally took note of a wide-eyed shocked Naruto. _Oh CRAP, how am I going to explain to him about this, without spilling everything out?_ Tsuna bit his lips nervously.

"Shit, that was not a toy, was it." Naruto stated, wide-eyed at the brunette. Tsuna hesitantly shook his head.

"It's the real thing."

"Why does a 'baby' have such a dangerous thing?"

"Ummm…I don't know…?" Tsuna replied. Hoping to change the subject, Tsuna, ran across the room, kicked the baby out and sat at his table, swiftly pulling out his textbook. "Why don't we work on our math assignment first?"

Naruto merely shook his head before taking a seat across the table from Tsuna. If he didn't want to explain, than Naruto wasn't going to push for it, because he understood that knowing too much was not always the best. Sometimes it will only bring you trouble, which was something that he didn't need right now, especially if he wanted to live out his life as a normal person. "Which section were we on?"

Tsuna released a silent breath of relief when Naruto decided to drop the issue. "I think we were working on conic…something. Ah-haha…I don't remember." He blushed bright red, remembering that he had told Naruto that he was working on his math earlier, apparently he couldn't keep up with his lies really well. Hopefully Naruto didn't catch that little slip up.

Thumbing through the textbook, Naruto stopped at a section and looked up. "It seems that we are on the conic section. Damn, I hate this section." Naruto grumbled as he stared at the textbook, frustration already gathering at his brows.

Tsuna turned to the page Naruto was on and stared at it, color quickly draining from his face. "W-w-what is c-c-conic?"

Naruto looked up at Tsuna, and sweatdropped. Tsuna was pale as a ghost and trembling. Naruto released a loud sigh. "Here let me explain…" And so they began their homework for the evening. Truthfully it was more like Naruto re-teaching the day's lesson to a very lost Tsuna.

Naruto and Tsuna were so lost in their math assignment that they didn't notice when Nana walked in and slowly set their snacks and drinks by the door. She then left the room gently closing the door behind her, smiling cheerfully as she returned to the kitchen, glad that Tsuna had made a new friend.

It wasn't until they finished their math assignment before they noticed the snacks and drinks sitting by the door. Tsuna got up and retrieved the snacks. He set them on the table laden with their homework before handing Naruto a rice cake. Naruto smiled gratefully before grabbing it. "Man, I am soooo hungry." He took a great big bite into the rice cake, it was delicious. "Oishii!" Naruto cried, blue eyes glimmering with tears of happiness. Tsuna grinned in total agreement as he took a bite out of his own. It really was the best.

"I'll go down and check how dinner is going; would you like to come with me?" Tsuna asked Naruto. Naruto hesitated a second before carefully nodding his head. It didn't matter whether he met with them now or later since there was already no way that he can escape from meeting with them.

Tsuna smiled, exiting the room with Naruto trailing after him. They made it into the kitchen just as Nana asked Lambo to go to Tsuna's room and call down him and his friend for dinner.

"Hey Mom, is dinner ready yet?" Tsuna asked entering the kitchen. Upon entering he was immediately slammed into the ground by a flying cow print body.

"Momma told me to come tell you that dinner is ready, Dame-Tsuna." Lambo shouted before he harshly jumped off Tsuna's stomach and returned to his seat with a knife and fork in hand already drooling in anticipation.

Tsuna groaned painfully as Naruto laughed, bending over to help him off the ground.

Nana laughed as well before walking up to Naruto and with a gentle smile, introducing herself once again. "Hi there, Naruto-kun. I am Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother. It's really nice to meet you again; it has been a while since we last talked."

Naruto smiled in return, "Uzumaki Naruto. I apologize for arriving unannounced for dinner."

Nana laughed, "No problem, I love cooking so the more the merrier. Let me introduce everyone to you, since I am sure that Tsuna hadn't done so yet." She directed Naruto to his chair before pointing at each individual sitting around the table. "Hey everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He is our neighbor and Tsuna's friend."

Nana turned to the cow print baby. "He is Lambo Bovino. He is actually from Italy, just like you Naruto-kun. The little girl next to him is I-pin; I think she said she was from Hong Kong. Ah, and the sweet little boy sitting on Lambo's other side is Fuuta-chan. He is so sweet always doing his best to take care of the two little ones whenever we are all too busy." Then she directed Naruto's gaze to the other side of the table where a foreign girl with long light purple hair sat staring at a pile of evil emanating purple food (?). "She is Gokudera Bianchi, she is also from Italy as well, and she is also Hayato-kun's older sister." Nana smiled finished with her introductions. Fuuta and I-pin greeted Naruto cheerfully, while Lambo quickly shouted out a greeting before demanding for his food. Bianchi nodded at him. Naruto nodded in return.

Bianchi turned to Tsuna, "Where is my darling?"

"I don't know," Tsuna replied, nervously taking his seat while staring apprehensively at the poisonous plate in front of Bianchi.

"That's right, I forgot about Reborn-san. I wonder where he is." Nana asked wonderingly as she looked around the dinner table. Then she looked at Naruto. "Reborn-san is an amazing person. He came all the way from Italy to help and tutor Tsuna at home. Isn't he a great person?" She smiled at Naruto. Not knowing exactly what he was supposed to say in response, Naruto smiled awkwardly and smiled at her. Tsuna sweatdropped. Nervously, Tsuna fidgeted in the background, hoping that his mother wasn't going to reveal everything to Naruto. When nothing else was said about the topic, Tsuna released a small breath of relief.

After the introductions were made, Naruto sat quietly in his seat and silently observed the different interactions going on around him. It was so loud and noisy. Lambo was screaming across the table, food flying everywhere. Fuuta was trying his best to eat and clean up after Lambo at the same time. I-pin, in an attempt to quiet Lambo down ended up having a shouting match with him. Bianchi sat in her seat interrogating poor Tsuna who was trying to eat his dinner. Naruto watched as Nana laughed at everyone. When Lambo crawled into her lap crying because he lost a verbal fight with I-pin, Nana gently rocked him back and forth causing him to quickly calm down and return to his meal.

Naruto smiled. So this was what a family was like. Noisy, loud, and boisterous but full of love, warmth, and kindness. This was the first time he had seen something like this. Naruto remembered the times when he was at the orphanage. He remembered when they had their dinner in the evening. He remembered how silent those times were. He recalled how lonely he had felt as he sat within the silent hall. There was no laughter or words spoken during that time. He recalled how even though there was silence in the hall, all the orphans did their best to sit as far away from him as possible. He remembered how their fear emanated from their fragile bodies as they were forced to sit in a room with him. He could sense their fear and hatred of him coming off in waves.

So, sure the halls were silent as normal but everyone was still able to sit with their friends and exchange glances with them. They would smile every once in a while at each other. But everyone avoided his glance; everyone turned cold eyes to him whenever he ended up accidently catching their gazes. The look as those cheerful eyes suddenly turned icy cold, froze him to the core. It had been so long ago but Naruto still remembered every pain filled emotion as if it was just yesterday. The pain wa—

Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a gentle hand touching his shoulder, and worried honey-gold eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly, watching as the dark pain and emptiness left Naruto's blue eyes replacing them with a cheerful gleam.

"Yep," Naruto replied with a wide grin, looking at Tsuna's concerned eyes. After a minute, Naruto finally dropped his smile and the fake cheer allowing a sad look and grin to flash through before it too disappeared. "I was just remembering something from a long time ago. Something very unpleasant, from a very long time ago." Naruto finally broke away from Tsuna's worried stare.

He was taken by surprised when he felt a strong grip on his arm. He turned to look at the owner of the hands. Sad blue eyes met with determined honey-gold eyes.

"Whether you are feeling happy or sad, remember that we, your friends, are here for you. So you can burden us with some of your burdens too when you feel that they are too heavy. So, don't ever forget that we are your friends and that we are always here for you." Tsuna finished with a wide confident grin.

Naruto stared at him, surprised that such words could come out of Dame-Tsuna's mouth. Reading the thought behind Naruto's surprise accurately, Tsuna pouted and punched him in the arm.

"Mohh, Naruto is so mean. Do you seriously think of me as Dame-Tsuna too?" Naruto laughed at this before he ruffled Tsuna's head.

"Thank you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed, embarrassed before he quickly cleared his throat and demanded Naruto to return to his dinner. Naruto smiled, and returned to his dinner, this time joining in the table's loud cheer.

Naruto quickly came to like teasing Lambo. Teasing him was as fun as teasing Gokudera. I-pin quickly grabbed a piece of his heart as she sweetly offered him one of her precious steamed dumpling. He rapidly became good buddies with Fuuta when he told Naruto that ramen really was ranked as the #1 meal in the world (he excluded the fact that, that was according to the statistics of poor college students who couldn't afford anything else). As for Bianchi, she was too scary for him to approach, but when she heard from Tsuna that he was the one pulling all those funny pranks on her younger brother, she turned to him and cackled.

"Tell me more," she demanded pulling Naruto away from Fuuta, thus, forcing Naruto to tell her all the different kinds of pranks that he had been pulling on Gokudera in the past month. Bianchi laughed and praised Naruto for some very creative and well thought out pranks, asking Naruto to help her come up with some so that she could prank Hayato as well. After that, they became very good 'prank Gokudera' friends.

Tsuna watched everyone around the table as they smiled, laughed, and cried (Lambo). His gaze landed on the blonde boy, so different from everyone else, and was glad that he was able to share this dinner experience with Naruto. He knew that there was no way that he could understand Naruto's feelings or help him much but he also knew that having someone there for him was also something really important. So he was glad that he could be the one to be there for Naruto. Even though, this friendship was still new, Tsuna knew that this friendship that he had built with Naruto was something that was going to last for a very long time. This was one of his special bonds that would last for eternity.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

"It seems that Dame-Tsuna has made his decision," Reborn muttered to himself as he secretly observed the dinner table and listened in on the conversations. He had been watching the entire time. Ever since Tsuna had brought Naruto to his home, Reborn had been silently observing them. He had watched as Naruto revealed more of himself than ever before to Tsuna. He watched as Naruto patiently taught Tsuna math to the point where he finally understood something. He watched as Naruto sat at the dinner table and reacted with everyone else. He was even able to catch Tsuna trying to act all cool by giving Naruto a line that he was sure he read from one of Tsuna's mangas lying around his room.

Reborn smirked. He was right, Whiskers was perfect as a new member of the Familigia. Now…how was he going to approach him?

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

The next night, Tsuna sat silently in front of his table staring blankly at the piece of paper innocently lying on it. Yamamoto, too, sat silently staring at the same sheet in front of him. Gokudera stared at the two bent head, pencil tapping a steady beat on the table. Slowly the steady beat became erratic and impatient before it stopped completely. The sudden silence caused the two heads to jerk up and stare at the silverette with wide, blank eyes.

"The two of you have been staring at the same problems for over an hour now. What have you solved?" Gokudera demanded impatiently glaring daggers at the two blank stares.

"Ano…Gokudera-kun," Tsuna began hesitantly sliding his math worksheet across the small table. "I don't have anything."

"Maah, maah, I don't have anything too, Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto proudly held up his math worksheet full of baseball doodles. This action was followed by a long pause and a sudden drop in the room temperature.

In the next instant Yamamoto was sent across the room and crashed into the wall, creating a crater in it. Gokudera stood with both fists clenched into fists, long silver hair flying in the air like snakes wrestling against each other in agony. He took in huge heaving breaths, trying to calm himself in front of his Juu-daime. Tsuna stared at Gokudera with a pale blue face, trembling in his seat. _Am I next?_ He thought in panic, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Ouch, that hurts." Yamamoto coughed out in between breathes, dusting the debris out of his hair and from his clothes. He slowly made his way back to the small table before carefully reseating himself.

Gokudera was about to go into his ranting when Reborn popped up from the window and interrupted him.

"Ciaossu! I have finished my observations."

"Of who?" Yamamoto asked carefully rubbing the side of his head and ignoring the angry Gokudera. Tsuna's face turned even paler as he stared at Reborn, horrified, already knowing what he was going to say. Reborn ignored the situation he had just interrupted.

"So," Reborn began as he jumped onto his favorite perch (Yamamoto's 'now dusty white' shoulder) "What do you guys think of Whiskers?"

Yamamoto was the first to reply. "Whiskers? Oh, you mean Naruto-kun? He is really good at baseball, even though, he is just a beginner. He caught on really quick with the many different ways of throwing the ball. He also works really hard too. I think he is a great guy with a great sense of humor. I like him; his pranks are the best, especially the ones that he plays on Gokudera." He grinned and nodded his head in satisfaction, arms crossed on his chest.

Reborn looked at Gokudera. The silverette glared venemously back. "I hate him." He gritted out between clenched jaws, the words coming out in a growled whisper.

"Ehhh?!" Yamamoto exclaimed in surprise, ignoring his pounding headache from the earlier blow. "Why?! He's a great guy."

"He is a despicable guy. You only stand up for him because, as of yet, he hadn't pulled a prank on you. I hate him even more now that I know him and not just because of the research minor facts that I was able to dig up." Gokudera growled furiously, silver brows scowling in livid remembrance of the many tortures he had to suffer through and the little information he could dig up about Naruto. "I did a little research on him. The only information I could find about him are from about 2 to 3 years ago. I can't find any older information about him. This leads me to wonder, who the hell is he? He appeared out of nowhere in Italy about 3 years ago. Learned kendo as a beginner and won the Western European Kendo Tournament 2 years in a row and then the world National Kendo Championships just before he moved to a small city like Namimori, Japan. Why would he abandon all that fame to move here of all places? Who is he and what is his purpose here? He is a suspicious character. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can toss him." Gokudera ended his long speech of hatred and distrust, eyes narrowed as he stared at Reborn trying to gauge his reaction with the information he had given.

"You're so mean, Gokudera," Yamamoto chided, shaking his head in disapproval of Gokudera's anger. "Naruto is a friendly and cheerful person, you know? Maybe you should you should learn to laugh at yourself and talk with him more?" Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera merely snorted disdainfully at him before he turned to Tsuna and glared icily.

"So, what do you think of Uzumaki-kun, Juu-daime?"

Tsuna sweatdropped and trembled in slight fear as he considered this question for a few minutes. "W-Well, I don't really know what to say. When I am with him, it reminded me very much of the times when I am with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. I think that he is very good friend. Whenever I am around Naruto-kun, I get this strange sense of familiarity, as well. It feels as if I had always known him. He is also a very funny and interesting person, too." Tsuna chuckled to himself rubbing his head with two hands. "I may sound crazy, but this is the first time that I have felt such familiarity and trust for someone I had just met." Tsuna let go of his head and glanced at the three faces in front of him. Gokudera was staring at him, mouth agape, eyes full of shock. Yamamoto was grinning his idiot baseball nut grin and nodding his head vigorously in agreement. Meanwhile, Reborn just looked thoughtfully at him, _Is this proof of the Vongola Hyper Intuition or something else?_

"I see." Reborn said with an unreadable expression.

"Why do you ask?" Yamamoto asked, looking questioningly at the Reborn sitting on his shoulder.

"It is apparently obvious, baseball idiot. Reborn-san intends to add him to Juu-daime's Familigia." Gokudera growled at Yamamoto's stupid question before he turned to the baby. "I object to adding him to the Familigia. I am enough. You object to it too, right Juu-daime?" Gokudera stared intensely at Tsuna.

Tsuna took a big gulp of air and stared between Gokudera and Reborn. He didn't know what to say. He agreed completely with Gokudera about not making Naruto into another one of his 'Familigia', he didn't want him to get hurt, but he was too afraid to cross swords with Reborn. In the end he didn't reply at all. He could only stare helplessly at Reborn and Gokudera with tearful eyes crying in desperation for someone to take him out of the spotlight.

"I have spent this last week or so observing the activities of Whiskers and found him to be a huge asset to the Familigia. He is intelligent and athletic, as well as, loyal. He also seems to get along really well with the very different clashes of personalities within Dame-Tsuna's Familigia. He would play a great role as the Familigia's assassin or someone who can work in some of the Familigia's more covert operations with no problems."

"Assassin?!" Tsuna squeaked, honey-gold eyes widening in horror. "No, I can't do that to him."

Reborn merely raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's horror before looking over at the other two to see what they thought.

Yamamoto frowned, "I agree with Tsuna. We can't do that to him, but an assassin does sound cool…What about letting me be the assassin?" Yamamoto stared brightly at Reborn.

Gokudera frowned, but for a different reason. "I thought we weren't adding him to the Familigia."

Reborn merely snickered evilly before declaring that it was time for him to sleep. Everyone quickly scattered, Yamamoto and Gokudera to their homes, while Tsuna got ready for bed. By the time Tsuna returned to his room, Reborn was already dreaming away on his rope bed. Tsuna carefully made his way to his bed. He double checked his bed to make sure that there wasn't anything in it before he slowly slipped into it…

**BOOM!** Damn he knew this was going to happen, he should have just slept on the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

Two mornings after the dinner at the Sawada house, found Naruto sitting in the Sawada's house once again eating what is now breakfast with the Sawada family. Naruto had actually arrived earlier to pick Tsuna up when he was forcefully dragged in by Nana to eat breakfast. He was peacefully eating breakfast, well as peacefully as he could with Lambo and I-pin screaming in the background, when a baby in a black suit and fedora suddenly jumped into the chair across the table. Caught by surprised Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen (yes, ramen, Nana did a very through research with the help of sweet Fuuta-chan) and stared at the strange baby. The baby stared right back with sharp obsidian eyes. Naruto gulped.

"Umm, hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto, one of Tsuna's friends." Naruto introduced himself, carefully laying down his chopsticks.

The baby continued to stare at him. "Ciaosu, I am Reborn, the Legendary Hitman of the Vongola Familigia. Welcome to the Vongola Familigia."

Naruto stared, "Eh?"

_**Kyuu-chan, what is going on?**_

**Seems like he's the same as those guys who approached you the last time you were in Italy.**

_**Seriously?!**_

"Nooooooooo!" Tsuna came running into the kitchen barely dressed for school; one leg was in the pants leg, while the other was still dragging on the ground, a book bag in one hand and a tie on the other. "You can't, Reborn-san!"

Reborn turned to look at the half-dressed boy and smirked evilly. "Too bad, Dame-Tsuna. I already told him. Now go get dressed properly and get to school." Reborn commanded before he turned the little green chameleon sitting on his fedora into a large hammer and hit Tsuna's head with it.

"Gomenasai, Naruto." Tsuna screamed before he quickly left the kitchen, scared for his life.

Reborn returned to his seat, the green chameleon back on his fedora. "Questions?"

Naruto shook his head and returned to his ramen thinking silently to himself. _**This is just a dream. I am currently daydreaming. It's not real. This baby in front of me did not just announce that he is a hitman from a mafia family. What I am seeing is not real.**_

**No Kit, it's not a dream, it's real.**

_**After I count to three and look up I will see just another empty seat. This is all an illusion. One—two—three—**_Naruto looked up from his ramen bowl. The seat across from him was empty. He grinned. He knew it. It was all just an illusion.

He was just seeing things like a baby in a black suit with a fedora pointing a gun at his head—wait—what?!

**Get out of the way, BAKAYARO!** Naruto quickly ducked under the table as he felt a bullet whizz right past his right ear.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed from under the table.

**I told you.** Kyuu-chan snickered. **That's what you get for ignoring me.**

Reborn slowly approached the cowering blonde. "Good job at dodging that bullet, Whiskers. If you didn't dodge it, you could have been dead." Reborn's green gun turned back into a chameleon before returning to its place on his fedora.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me or what?!" Naruto screamed wide blue eyes staring at sharp obsidian.

Reborn grinned, "Yep, if you were to die then that would mean that you weren't good enough to join the family, but since you lived…Welcome to the Vongola Familigia."

Naruto stared at the baby, and gulped. "What if I say no?" Naruto almost screamed like a little girl when Reborn took a menacing step towards him. Fortunately the only sound that escaped from his lips was a little gasp.

"Then…you die." Reborn's obsidian eyes gleamed menacingly. Naruto gulped.

_**What should I do now, Kyuu-chan.**_

**Umm…join the familigia?** Kyuu-chan suggested, not knowing what else to say to the scared shitless blonde kit.

"I am p-proud to be a member of the Vongola Familigia." Naruto squeaked breathlessly, arms clutching his knees close to his chest.

Reborn's eyes returned to their normal look. "Good you could see it my way. Ciaossu." He turned around and left the kitchen, leaving Naruto to silently sweat under the table. Naruto had no idea how long he had been sitting ranting silently to Kyuu-chan from there before a pair of black loafers stood nervously in front of his eyes.

"Ano…Naruto, we should get going now, or else we are going to be late."

Naruto's wide blue eyes stared up at the person standing over him. "Ah, Tsuna. Right. School. Yeah. Umm, let's go, shall we?" Naruto stuttered out before he quickly jumped to his—**BAM**—

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed painfully as he hit his head on the kitchen table that he had hidden under. Tsuna stared at Naruto for a second before he broke into loud laughter. Tears of pain fell from Naruto's eyes while tears of laughter fell from Tsuna's. After the pain lessened enough for Naruto to think properly, he turned to glare at the laughing Tsuna. In mock anger, Naruto yelled at Tsuna. "How dare you laugh at my pain?"

Tsuna only continued to laugh, Naruto leapt at Tsuna ready to tackle him. Tsuna, realizing what Naruto was going to do, turned tail and high tailed it out of there, still laughing. Naruto quickly ran after him, yelling and screaming.

Nana stood outside and watched as the two boys continued running the rest of the way to school. She smiled. Naruto and Tsuna got along really well. She was very happy that Tsuna was finally making friends. Watching the two, she knew that they would become really good friends. As the two boys disappeared around the bend in the road, Nana returned to hanging the bed sheets in the sun.

~ ~ ~ ~ o 0 o ~ ~ ~ ~

A loud clash resounded from the roof top of the building as two weapons clashed against one another. A tall slender man with long silver hair and blade in his left hand stood in front of a shorter boy with a glowing blue flame on his forehead and two short blades in each hand.

The tall man smirked menacingly at the boy, growling. "Why'd you come to Japan? If you don't spit it out, I'll slice you into three, damn it."

With a calm and impervious glance the boy replied, coolly, "I have no need to answer thee." With that said the boy leapt straight at the tall man with every intention of killing him. But the tall man was very strong so he easily evaded the direct attack and was able to knock the boy off the building they were using as a battle ground. Just as the boy was about to fall over the edge, he was able to catch onto the ledge.

The tall man, slowly made his way to the ledge before he grinned crazily down at the hanging boy.

"Ugh," the boy looked up only the see the tall man grinning down at him.

"Heeeeey, you're WEAK." The man declared, bearing a dark grin. He stomped on the boy's hand that clung to the ledge.

Ignoring the pain in his right hand, the boy took his left hand and carefully retrieved a slightly crumpled photograph from his pocket and glanced at it. "I cannot lose…at a place like this." The boy muttered to himself, a determined glint returning to his eyes as he glanced at the image of a little boy trying to tie his shoelaces while smiling widely at the camera directed at him.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
